Los Guardianes
by Arcangel Guerrero
Summary: El camino de aquel que elije proteger a los demás suele ser solitario, pero si lo sacrificas todo por ello ¿Cómo puedes recordar porque luchas?
1. La reunión

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes de Pokémon no me pertenecen, solo he escrito esta historia como un medio de expresión.

**Los Guardianes**

**Capitulo 1: La Reunión**

En una pequeña isla alejada en el océano cerca de la región Kanto, se alzaba un imponente castillo, a simple vista podía parecer abandonado y a decir verdad así era la mayor parte del tiempo pero de vez en cuando, para ser precisos cada seis meses, sucedía cierto evento que acogía en el a un selecto grupo de invitados, y no del tipo que normalmente se esperaría, en este evento se reunían Pokémons, Pokémons legendarios, sobre los cuales la mayoría de seres humanos solo habían escuchado en leyendas fantásticas, o en el caso de algunos ni siquiera sabían que existieran.

En el día de dicha reunión una gigantesca sombra sobrevolaba el mencionado castillo antes de aterrizar con suma elegancia en la entraba principal del mismo, pero dicha sombra fue volviéndose cada vez más pequeña mientras descendía hasta tener el tamaño promedio de un ser humano, de entre la penumbra se distinguió a la luz de la luna la gallarda figura de un joven de corta cabellera púrpura con un tono de piel casi tan pálido como la luz que lo envolvía y de penetrantes ojos color marrón, envuelto en una gruesa capa de viaje completamente blanca que parecía irradiar luz propia, el joven, que no parecía exceder los dieciséis años, se acerco al portón principal de la entrada y toco una sola vez, tras hacerlo las puertas se abrieron de par en par permitiéndole la entrada. El interior del castillo había un gigantesco recibidor, tal vez un tanto tenebroso debido a la falta de luz, pero esto pareció no incomodar al recién llegad, aun así el salón principal del castillo se veía mucho más iluminado, pero no tanto como para que fuera patente la imagen del anfitrión de tan particular territorio.

El ojicafé sin embargo no pareció amedrentado en absoluto por el, a falta de una mejor palabra, siniestro ambiente, si no que por el contrario se acerco a una especie de trono al final del salón con una media sonrisa amable y saludar con voz suave a su anfitrión.

-Un placer volver a verte amigo mió –saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza en gesto de cortesía mientras el aludido se levantaba.

De entre las sombras surgió un curioso ser, definitivamente no era humano pero sus estructura general era hasta cierto punto, humanoide, exceptuando claro esta la larga cola que salía de su espalda baja, de un color púrpura blanquecino, los dedos de sus pies y manos terminaban en esferas, se acerco al recién llegado y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

-El placer es mió, LUGIA –contestó el pokémon mientras estrechaba la mano de su camarada, para luego empezar a guiarlo por los solitarios corredores del lugar.

-Dime, MEWTWO –llamó el pelimorado con calma, este se volteo para dar a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿ya ah llegado alguien más?

-De nosotros cuatro, solo tú, guardián del Sur –contestó MEWTWO con pasividad.

-Faltan el guardián del este y del norte –comentó con tranquilidad, MEWTWO solo asintió- ¿y de los otros?

-Los guardianes del fuego, el rayo, el viento, el tiempo y el espacio llegaron ayer, la guardiana de la oscuridad, la de los sueños y el de los cielos hace solo unas horas –respondió sin entusiasmo- y el guardián del bosque llegó está mañana.

-Nunca cambiara él siempre disfruta viajar a la luz del sol –comentó divertido el ojicafé- yo prefiero la luz de la luna ¿tú que opinas?

-Comparto tu gusto por recorrer el camino durante la noche, además cada vez es más difícil hacerlo durante el día sin ser detectado –opinó con gravedad mientras continuaban su camino hacia el gran salón, ante este comentarió la expresión del joven se torno un tanto más seria, pero también un tanto nostálgica.

-Antes podíamos viajar por cualquier lugar sin preocuparnos por ser vistos –hablo una tercera voz con disgusto- y aunque lo fuéramos no temíamos el ser perseguidos.

En el pasillo frente a ellos apareció un joven que no superaría los veinte años en su aspecto, pero su apariencia general era verdaderamente intimidante, su cabello era verde opaco un tanto desordenado y largo, una capa de viaje del mismo color lo cubría, tenía la piel morena y expresión de estar disgustado, pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos, la parte que debía ser blanca era negra y la pupila era de un dorado intenso hasta las oscuras irises, una mirada que parecía atravesarte como una espada.

-La curiosidad es parte de la naturaleza de los humanos RAYQUAZA –argumentó el ojicafé- no puedes culparlos por eso.

-Los humanos deben aprender que hay cosas que van más allá de su entendimiento –declaró con firmeza- y si solo fuera que intentan entendernos no me molestaría –dijo con frialdad- pero ellos tratan de convertirnos en armas para su beneficio –agregó con furia- y de entre todos, ustedes saben mejor que nadie que es verdad, ustedes probaron de primera mano de lo que es capaz su ambición.

-Es cierto –admitió el pokémon de ojos violetas- a mi me crearon solo para satisfacer su propio ego…

-Y a mi me intentaron capturar como si fuera una ficha de colección –aceptó el pelimorado- pero…

-Pero también aprendimos de primera mano lo que el inmenso potencial que posee el corazón humano es capaz de lograr –completó MEWTWO con calma, el peliverde parecía mucho más molesto con este último comentario.

-Otra vez con lo de ese muchacho –el dragón escupió las palabras como si le dejaran un mal sabor de boca mientras se daba vuelta para regresar por donde vino.

-Sabes que no somos los únicos que lo pensamos –objetó LUGIA lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara, el peliverde regreso sobre sus pasos para encara de frente al pelimorado.

-Solo porque tenga el respaldo de los cuatro grandes no me tiene que agradar –le espetó.

-¿Quién dice que solo cuenta con el apoyo de los cuatro? –Sonó una cuarta voz, esta vez femenina, suave pero firme como el fluir del cauce de un río.

Cinco figuras más se hicieron presentes, pero cuatro de estas definitivamente no eran humanas, la primera parecía la de un perro, pero del tamaño de un caballo, su piel era de color azul cielo y parecía tener una especie de cabellera de color púrpura, la segunda era la de un pequeño pokémon de color rosado y grandes ojos azules, la tercera era como una gota de agua de color azul con dos largas antenas sobre su cabeza acabadas cada una en una bola, además de unos enormes ojos amarillos, y la cuarta… bueno parecía un insecto bastante grande de color verde y ojos azules. La quinta, que aparentemente fue la que habló, era la de una mujer en sus diecisiete de piel morena aun más oscura que la del peliverde, cabello plateado y penetrantes ojos de color azul claro.

-SUICUNE, MEW, CELEBI, MANAPHY y DARKRAI –nombró con cierto desden a los recién llegados- nunca creí que se rebajaran tanto.

-Mejor tranquilízate –le recomendó el viento del norte- o me veré en la necesidad de congelarte por el resto de la reunión –el guardián de los cielos solo lo miro fijamente con aspecto burlón, como desafiándolo a que cumpliera con su amenaza pero finalmente solo bufó molesto y se retiró.

-Es otro que nunca cambiara –opinó LUGIA con expresión resignada- y eso no es precisamente bueno.

-¿Cómo pudo alguien así haber estado entre los cuatro? –Preguntó la creadora de pesadillas mientras continuaban avanzando junto al resto de sus camaradas.

-Era otra época –contestó LUGIA sin entusiasmo- en ese entonces solo importaba el poder, y él era uno de los más poderoso de nosotros, de hecho aun lo es, ni siquiera yo y HO-OH juntos podríamos haberlo derrotado, creo que MEW si lo lograría si quisiera, pero nuestro amigo aquí presente desaprueba la violencia sin sentido. Es por eso que él era el líder, el gran guardián del norte, yo del sur, MEW del oeste y HO-OH del este –recordó, pero fue cortado de sus memorias cuando el suelo empezó a temblar

¡GGGGRRRRHHHHHH!

Por las ventanas se observaba una especie de maremoto azotando las costas y como un volcán parecía empezar a surgir enfrente del castillo, los seis guardianes presentes se observaron con una gota gigante en sus cabezas al tiempo que suspiraban resignados y se dirigían a paso tranquilo a la salida a recibir a los recién llegados. En un principio solo parecía como si el infierno se estuviera abriendo dejando ver a un enorme pokémon de color rojo saliendo de las profundidades de la tierra, mientras una marejada se acercaba dispuesta a arrasar con la isla, pero era algo mucho pero, el encuentro de dos hermanos que no se soportaban ni en pintura, mucho menos en presencia. Hubiera sido bueno decir que eran los únicos guardianes con ese tipo de desagrado mutuo pero había otro par que incluso los superaba, pero por lo menos los guardianes del tiempo y el espacio eran capaces de controlar su carácter durante las reuniones.

MEWTWO levanto su mano con gesto aburrido alzando una barrera alrededor del lugar, la gigantesca ola rompió contra la barrera psíquica sin provocar destrozo alguno pero en el lugar donde emano el volcán se encontraban dos chicos de aproximadamente dieciocho años, bastante parecidos entre si, discutiendo acerca de quien había llegado primero a la orilla, ambos tenían la misma complexión media, el mismo tono de piel bronceada, y los mismos ojos color ámbar, pero el cabello de uno era azul y el del otro rojo.

-¡Te digo que yo llegue primero KYOGRE! –Repetía molesto el pelirrojo mientras el agua que lo empapaba, seguramente producto de la ola anterior, se evaporaba.

-¿En verdad? –Preguntaba con altanería el peliazul- porque a mi me parece que estabas apenas saliendo de tu "pequeña entrada" cuando yo ya tenia ambos pies aquí –argumento señalando el lugar donde estaba parado.

-Estaba levantándome… -empezó el pelirrojo esta vez empezando a emanar una aura roja incandescente a su alrededor- por que tu estúpida ola me tiro de regreso al interior de la tierra cuando yo ya había salido –completó con los dientes apretados.

-Pues deberías haberte quedado allí –opinó con un aura fría el peliazul observando fijamente como el pelirrojo terminaba de perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¡SE ACABO! –Gritó furioso el pelirrojo mientras se transformaba en su forma pokémon al mismo tiempo que su contraparte hacia lo mismo, pero ambos quedaron sus pendidos en el aire por una fuerza mayor a la suya.

-¿Cómo se supone… que tragamos una reunión secreta, si ustedes dos se empeñan en desatar el fin del mundo en mi propio patio frontal? –Les preguntó en voz calma el pokémon de ojos violetas mientras una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en su sien.

-Él tiene mucha razón –argumento LUGIA entrando a al escena- además ustedes dos llevan en esto desde… bueno desde el principio de los tiempos, GROUDON, KYOGRE, ya es hora de que empiecen controlar su temperamento en presencia del otro.

-Es verdad –intervinieron dos personajes más, dos jóvenes que parecían de diecinueve años tan parecidos el uno al otro como los guardianes del agua y la tierra, ambos con ojos tan rojos como la sangre, tez pálida, el cabello largo de color púrpura y azul claro respectivamente cada uno, ambos con rayos plateados, parecían reacios a acercarse demasiado el uno al otro- si nosotros tenemos que soportarnos durante la reunión ustedes también lo harán –les advirtieron.

Ambos pokémons bufaron molestos mientras regresaban a sus formas humanas y eran bajados a tierra firme por el actual guardián del oeste, donde ese encontraron con el guardián de los cielos, que también había bajado al escuchar el alboroto, dirigiéndoles una mirada burlesca, que solo logro que ambos dirigieran su rabia hacia un nuevo objetivo.

-¡¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?! –Le espetó el pokémon volcán.

-Ustedes y sus patéticas demostraciones –le contestó sin inmutarse el peliverde mientras se retiraba. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el pero el peliazul le detuvo el paso con su brazo mientras antes de hablar con los otros guardianes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para asegurarse de que RAYQUAZA los escuchara.

-No veo por que se molestan con nosotros, apuesto a que el guardián del este hizo una entrada mucho más llamativa, para demostrar que es el más fuerte de _todos_ ¿Cierto? –En el clavo, RAYQUAZA se detuvo en seco ante la mención del guardián que le arrebato su puesto de líder de los cuatro grandes en una batalla, y encima lo regalo a otro como si ni siquiera le importara, intercambiando lugares con el guardián del este, otorgándole el papel de líder al pokémon arco iris, HO-OH. Todos sabían que restregarle eso en la cara a RAYQUAZA era una tarea peligrosa, pero también era muy satisfactorio ver como se le contraía la cara por la rabia.

-De hecho él todavía no llega –les informó SUICUNE- pero con su llegada solo faltan él y el guardián del norte para empezar con la reunión –ambos asintieron y comenzaron su camino hacia el interior del castillo.

* * *

Normalmente el último en llegar era el guardián del norte, puesto que este solía hacer sus rondas de vigía hasta el último momento antes de dirigirse a la reunión, el resto de sus camaradas sabían que esa responsabilidad era una de las principales razones por las que el guardián del este le había cedido su lugar como líder, este último sin embargo acostumbraba alternar su hora de llegada, en ocasiones solía ser el primero, pero esta vez parecía ser una de las cuales llegaría de último, sus camaradas sabían que de todos él era el que más problemas tenía para viajar sin ser detectado, no tanto por el viaje sino por la forma en que tenía que abandonar el lugar en el que estaba. De cualquier manera los asuntos a tratar durante la reunión eran de suma importancia como para que cualquiera pudiera darse el lujo de faltar.

Cuando la luna estuvo en su punto más alto y el frío nocturno arremetía de una forma tal que ningún ser humano lo abría tolerado, el cielo se ilumino por un instante, como si el sol hubiera aparecido en mitad de la noche antes que del cielo descendiera una inmensa ave de plumaje rojizo y dorado haciendo su aparición, la cual marcaba el inicio de la reunión del consejo de los guardianes sagrados. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, los más poderosos pokémon se reunían con el propósito de cuidar de los suyos, como protectores de las distintas regiones y de los distintos seres que las habitaban, en un principio esto se trataba de mantener el balance, o para algunos solo de cuidar un territorio de cualquiera que ingresara en él y se pudiera considerar una amenaza. Los cuatro pokémon más poderosos iniciaron esto, y pese a sus notables diferencias, tanto en apariencia como en opinión, dejaban esto de lado y se reunían cada cien años para discutir algún problema mayor a tratar. Esto era, más que todo, una especia de formalidad, puesto que no existía algo o alguien capaz de desafiarlos. Sin embargo con la evolución de cierta especie, que ellos conocían como humanos, este último hecho cambio drásticamente, aun así, su entonces líder, solo declaró que de verse en la necesidad no tendrían problema en erradicar a la raza humana y garantizar la paz para los pokémon.

Pese a que sus camaradas no estaban de acuerdo decidieron aceptar de palabra su decisión, mientras expandían un poco más su sociedad, encontrando a más pokémon dignos de unirse a ellos y con el espíritu de lucha preparado para enfrentar lo que sea con tal de proteger a sus camaradas. Fue sin embargo la llegada de los últimos dos nuevos guardianes lo que cambio todo para siempre. El pokémon que sin duda era tan o quizá más poderoso que el mismo RAYQUAZA, creado de la ambición de los humanos en su afán por parecerse a Dios llegó para suceder a MEW en su puesto de guardián del oeste, no por ser más fuerte, sino por demostrar ser más responsable, nadie dudaba del poder de MEW pero también era verdad que este disfrutaba más el jugar con pokémon bebe que tomarse su puesto como guardián en serio, por lo que ni siquiera este mismo tuvo objeción en cederle su lugar al que casi podría decirse que era su descendiente, claro tras tener la batalla que estaba establecido debían ocurrir para probar ser digno de suceder al antiguo guardián. Batalla que resulto muy pareja hasta su culminación donde la resistencia genética mejorada de MEWTWO le dio la ventaja final, aun así este último estaba seguro de que MEW no se tomo su batalla con la misma seriedad que tubo la primera vez que se enfrentaron en isla nueva.

El último puesto fue sin duda una historia todavía más interesante, una batalla que rasgo los cielos antes de la caída del supremo dragón y custodio de los mismos, y la sucesión de su puesto como guardián del norte y líder de los cuatro grandes, su conquistador casi de inmediato le trasfirió este cargo al guardián del este, está fue su primera y última orden como líder, sin embargo su influencia entre los cuatro era impresionante, y los llevo a ser mucho más activos en las labores que antes no desempeñaban del todo debido a que el guardián de los cielos no las consideraba cosas de vital importancia. El consejo de guardianes empezó no solo a vagar por el mundo ayudando a quien se cruzara en su camino, si no a buscar a quien necesitara de su ayuda y proporcionársela. Organizaciones como el equipo Rocket de Kanto, el equipo aqua y magma de Hoen y el equipo galáctico de Sinnoh además de otras que habían surgido para tratar de hacerse con el mundo de distintas maneras, el consejo de guardianes mantenía a estas amenazas a raya pero cada vez era mayor la devastación que provocaban y que estos debían contener, pero sin dejarse al descubierto, puesto que para muchas de las organizaciones, eran ellos el blanco principal. La decisión de que hacer con estas sería uno de los principales temas de discusión esta noche.

Cuando finalmente hizo acto de presencia el guardián del Norte con su forma humana, un joven de cabellera rubia y penetrantes ojos cafés que vestía con una túnica roja oscura, en el exterior del castillo aparecieron todos sus camaradas, ENTEI, RAIKOU, SUICUNE, CELEBI, CRESSELIA, ARTICUNO, MOLTRES, ZAPDOS, MEW y MEWTWO se presentaron en su forma original, como los pokémon legendarios de Jotho y Kanto, varios de ellos eran capaces de tomar forma humana pero preferían no hacerlo, no porque sintieran particular desagrado contra la especie si no porque se sentían más arraigados a su orgullo como pokémon. KYOGRE, GROUDON, LUGIA, DARKRAI, DIALGA, PALKIA y RAYQUAZA utilizaban su forma humana, debido no solo a que podían si no porque con su forma verdadera sería muy incomodo para la mayoría de ellos tratar de desplazarse por el castillo.

-¿Ya han llegado todos? –Preguntó con voz solemne el rubio a su anfitrión, pero fue alguien más el que respondió.

-Están todos los que deben estar aquí –dijo con voz altanera RAYQUAZA.

-¿Qué sucede dios de los dragones? –Inquirió con sorna el pokémon magma- ¿Aun resentido con el guardián del este por aquella golpiza?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, un aura esmeralda rodeo por completo al forma humana del dragón mientras habría su boca y arrojaba un poderoso fulgor dorado sobre el molesto entrometido, el pelirrojo fue tomado por sorpresa con la magnitud del ataque por lo que solo puso su brazos al frente en forma de escudo esperando que este no fuera lo suficientemente concentrado como para aniquilarlo de un golpe, algo que era difícil pero no completamente imposible para el guardián del cielo, sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó. Justo en el momento en que el Hiper rayo estaba apunto de alcanzar a su presa y MEWTWO estaba a punto de formar una barrera para tratar de retenerlo, un relámpago atravesó el cielo y partió en dos el hiper rayo, desintegrándolo en una pequeña explosión, al instante todos los guardianes giraron en dirección del origen de aquel ataque, donde vieron una sombra que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, dos enormes alas desplegadas en todo lo largo de su extensión que alcanzaban casi cinco metros de punta a punta, moviéndose de manera tan diestra que parecía solo suspendido en el aire casi inmóvil.

Sin embargo, por más imponente que fuera la imagen de aquel PIDGEOT, la figura que se sostenía altivamente sobre su lomo lo era aun más, esta se encontraba con lo que parecía un báculo alzado en dirección del grupo, un báculo con un leve aunque brillante resplandor azulado señal de que fue de allí de donde provino la intervención que evito el ataque de RAYQUAZA. De un salto la figura abandono el lomo de la magnifica ave y pese a los casi cinco metros que lo separaban del suelo aterrizo suavemente sobre sus pies y las rodillas levemente inclinadas a la vez que una onda se expandía en el aire como una especie de colchón para reducir la fuerza de su caída. Sin demasiada ceremonia la figura se levanto en toda su altura, cerca de un metro ochenta, era la figura de un joven envuelto en una capa azul de viaje con guantes del mismo color adornados con una especie de gemas redondas en el dorso de los mismos, botas de cuero de un estilo antiguo como para montar a caballo o recorrer largas distancias a pie, una chaleco y una camisa azuladas, unos pantalones del mismo color y un sombrero de ala ancha de la misma tonalidad, la posición levemente inclinada de su cabeza hacia al frente cubría la visión de su rostro, pero eso cambio cuando alzo la vista para encara la furiosa mirada que RAYQUAZA le estaba dirigiendo. Una desordenada cabellera tan oscura como la noche y medianamente larga justo debajo del sombrero enmarcando el bronceado rostro de un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años con ojos de color azul brillante, los cuales, pese a que generalmente irradian un brillo de calidez, en esos momentos era fríos y calculadores.

-Lamento la demora –se disculpó cortésmente sin despegar la vista de las oscuras y doradas orbes del vigilante de los cielos mientras terminaba de levantarse en toda su estatura y avanzaba al encuentro con su camaradas, al llegar frente al rubio ojicafé hizo una leve reverencia y se presentó- Ash Ketchum, guardián del Este, custodio del aura presentándose a la reunión.

-No tienes porque ser tan formal –le aseguró el rubio dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro- ese no es tu estilo Ash.

-Claro que no –admitió el pelinegro regresándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas mientras sus ojos se transmutaban de su tonalidad índigo a una color avellana- pero es el protocolo y como los guardianes principales debemos poner el ejemplo, entremos, tengo mucho que contarles –explicó mientras estrechaba las manos de sus otros tres compañeros y se adentraba en el castillo, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada resignada ante la actitud de su predecesor.

* * *

-¡Ya se había discutido eso antes RAYQUAZA! –Advirtió molesto el guardián del norte- no relazaremos una masacren de vidas ni humanas ni de pokémon.

El rubio miraba de forma airada al peliverde, se encontraban en una gigantesca mesa redonda, los que mantenían formas humanas y MEWTWO estaban sentados en sillas mientras el resto solo ocupaban su sitio ya fuera, sentados, de pie o flotando.

-¡Yo no estoy sugiriendo que los asesinemos a todos! –Reclamó el dragón con frialdad- pero es tiempo de tomar medidas más drásticas, los laboratorios de las distintas organizaciones han continuado su funcionamiento pese a todas las veces que los hemos atacado para liberar a sus prisioneros, continúan reconstruyéndolos –argumentó con decisión- debemos tratar de eliminar el problema de raíz.

-¿Sugieres qué al acabar con los líderes el resto caerá con ellos? –Preguntó el joven de cabellera azabache.

-Así es –afirmó el aludido, pese a que no le agradará dirigirle la palabra lo hacía si era necesario.

-No funcionara –declaró con firmeza el único humano del consejo, el dragón lo miro irritado.

-Claro, tienes que defender a tu especie ¿Verdad? –le reclamó el peliverde con desden- pese a todo lo que han hecho, no se si te has percatado que no tenemos un solo problema que resolver por causa de ningún pokémon.

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie –declaró con entereza el joven entrenador con los ojos cerrados en gesto reflexivo- solo digo que tú plan no funcionara –aclaró con calma, el gran dragón solo frunció aun más el seño antes de hablar.

-Y supongo que no te dignaras a decirnos el porque –dedujo con altivez.

Él muchacho finalmente abrió los ojos para centrar su mirada en su escucha dejando ver que estas eran nuevamente azules, este interesante efecto podía parecer un simple truco de feria, pero tenía su propósito. El cambio era un resultado de estar empleando el aura, como esta es el poder de su alma, se delata a través del portal de la misma, por lo que este azul era como ningún otro, resplandecía constantemente con un tenue brillo, lo más importante era que le permitía ser reconocido como el aura guardián por cualquier pokémon que llegara a verlo a los ojos, esto no representaba un riesgo de que fuera expuesto realmente, los pokémon sentían lo que un guardián simbolizaba por instinto por lo cual no podían decirles a sus entrenadores lo que significaba además no existía ningún entrenador en aquellas organizaciones que pudiera desarrollar un lazo tan fuerte con sus pokémon como para entenderlos aunque estos supieran como explicarles lo que era un guardián. Tras un largo momento de taladrar al dragón con una mirada que hubiera hecho voltear la vista a la mayoría de los seres vivos, el protector del Este habló.

-Supones mal –dijo finalmente- el motivo por el cual tu idea no funcionaría es por que aunque acabaras con Giovanni, Archie, Magno, y los demás líderes, la ambición de los que quedaran llamaría a que alguien los sucediera para continuar con su sucio trabajo, y aunque es casi seguro que ese sucesor no equipararía la maldad o el ingenio de los actuales líderes aún así no podemos asegurar que dichas organizaciones caerán solo por esto.

-¿Entonces sugieres que sigamos haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora? –Preguntó furioso el ojos amarillos- ¿sabes cuantos pokémon han sufrido las consecuencias de nuestra falta de acción?

-Lo se –afirmó con firmeza el guardián del aura aun conservándose en su sitio- porque yo también eh estado allí con ustedes luchando para liberarlos.

-¡Pero no puedes saber lo que es ser perseguido como si fueras un trofeo! –Le reclamó perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

-¿Y acaso tú lo sabes? –Preguntó a su vez el chico sin perder su semblante impávido pero fijando su mirada en el dragón el cual estaba casi fuera de si, pero antes de que dijera algo el pelinegro continuó- porque de todos los presentes, me parece que tú eres el único que jamás ah sido perseguido RAYQUAZA –ante esto el pokémon corto su reclamo- alguien con tu poder, no debe preocuparse por la sensación de sentirse indefenso, son los que realmente llegan a estar en esa condición, los que deben preocuparnos –algunos pokémon asintieron y susurraron en concordancia con las palabras del muchacho, otros se abstuvieron de expresar su opinión, pero nadie contradijo de manera directa su afirmación, nadie claro esta a excepción del peliverde, aunque en esta ocasión lo hizo con más tacto.

-Aun creo que debemos tomar medidas más drásticas –continuó afirmando tercamente, pero antes de que el guardián del Norte le pidiera silencio, las palabras del guardián del Este dejaron a todos los presentes, incluido el mismo RAYQUAZA, sin habla.

-Y yo estoy de acuerdo –afirmó sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus palabras o su mirada- en una de mis últimas asignaciones, descubrí información perturbadora, aparentemente los diferentes equipos se han aliado y están diseñando un aparato capaz de atraparlos definitivamente –les explicó, antes de que alguno hiciera amago de interrumpir continuó- ya se lo que van a decir, que ya lo han intentado antes y han fallado, pero estos sistemas son diferentes, por lo que pude ver una vez que lo terminen, es casi seguro que logren contener a cada uno de nosotros y entonces, será el fin –resumió en tono sombrío, un tenso silencio se extendió por el salón- lo tendrán todo listo antes de un año a partir de hoy, es tiempo de una solución más permanente –declaró finalmente aun sentado en su sitio de vuelta a su semblante reflexivo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ash? –Preguntó con cuidado el guardián del norte.

-¿No estas sugiriendo que realmente… -indagó LUGIA con cierta preocupación.

-No, no sugiero eso –aclaró el chico relajando al tensión que se cernió sobre el consejo por un instante- lo que propongo es otra cosa, para destruir las organizaciones no necesitamos destruir a los líderes o a nadie, por lo menos no por medio de arrebatarles la vida –explicó con serenidad- estas organizaciones están regidas por seres humanos, en un mundo regido enteramente por leyes humanas.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –Indagó GROUDON dejando ver su impaciencia por que se explicara con claridad.

-Que son organizaciones criminales genio –explicó KYOGRE a su obtuso hermano- están rompiendo la ley dentro de su propio mundo igual que en el nuestro.

-¿Sugieres que los ataquemos por un medio legal? –Preguntó desconcertado MEWTWO, RAYQUAZA bufó molesto por semejante idea, que en su opinión era de cobardes, pero esa expresión y la del resto cambió cuando el guardián del Este negó con la cabeza.

-No serviría, se aseguran de cubrir muy bien sus huellas y ninguno de nosotros es precisamente un experto en recaudar ese tipo de información –aceptó con cierta resignación.

-¿Entonces?

-No me refería a las leyes propiamente legales –aclaró- sino a las leyes de la naturaleza de esos seres humanos en particular. Los móviles de todas esas organizaciones son los mismo, riqueza y poder. Sin importar cual sea esa es la razón por la que están dispuestos a quitar a quien se interponga en su camino –les explicó con cierto pesar- a la vez también son las cosas que mantienen sus organizaciones funcionando.

-Si ellos ya tiene poder y riquezas –interrumpió nuevamente el pokémon magma- entonces ¿Por qué continúan con todo esto?

-Por que desean más –contestó tras un momento de silenciosa reflexión MEWTWO- la codicia de ciertas personas no conoce límites.

-Pero sus recursos actuales no tiene porque equipararse a su codicia –argumentó el entrenador volviendo al asunto actual- y podemos aprovechar eso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –RAYQUAZA finalmente tenía toda su atención sobre el entrenador con algo más que desprecio.

-Laboratorios, equipo, instalaciones, personal, entrenamientos de sus agentes, sin mencionar los fondos que está consumiendo su proyecto de contención de titanes, todo eso cuesta dinero y aunque al destruir sus instalaciones solo parezca que estamos liberando prisioneros, también les causamos perdidas económicas –resumió con tranquilidad pero era claro que ya se daba a entender a donde quería llegar- mi idea es un golpe a gran escala, uno del que no puedan recuperarse, no solo los lugares en los que retengan pokémon, si cada una de las empresas y guardias que tengan en cada una de las regiones al mismo tiempo.

-No podemos hacer eso –finalmente se animó a hablar el guardián del norte- literalmente, no podemos hacerlo, para empezar hay demasiados lugares que todavía no conocemos, y aun conociéndolos todos son demasiados para que podamos atacarlos al mismo tiempo.

-Respecto a la información faltante, podemos obtenerla, solo necesitamos tiempo, ayuda de algunos contactos y pokémon para reunirla, a lo sumo tomaría un par de meses –refutó Ash convenciéndolos- en ese tiempo el resto podemos destruir las guardias que conocemos y forzarlos a agruparse en lugares fijos, para al final dar un último golpe y acabar con todo.

Todo el consejo parecía meditar en las palabras de su compañero, al final PALKIA decidió romper el incomodo silencio.

-A mi me parece factible

-También parece efectivo –intervino RAYQUAZA llamando la atención de todos- para haber sido planeado por un humano –agregó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Hay un problema –intervino el guardián del oeste- si atacamos todo lo relacionado con ellos, nos pondremos al descubierto por completo.

-Ya lo había pensado –intervino Ash nuevamente- pero viéndolo objetivamente el que los vean no será algo alarmante, no atraerá más investigadores de los que ya hay, aunque si a muchos curiosos.

-Hay algo más Ash –interrumpió HO-OH- como nos recordaste, esto tiene que ver directamente con el mundo y leyes humanas, lo que haremos, si decidimos hacerlo, sería considerado un delito.

-Me parece que lo denominan, Terrorismo –explicó el pelinegro impasible- pero como pokémon, más aun pokémon legendarios, las leyes humanas a ustedes no les afectan, por lo que técnicamente no estarían cometiendo un delito, si la policía decide investigar los lugares atacados, se centraran en el porque pokémon que casi nunca han sido vistos se ponen completamente al descubierto para atacar empresas privadas –analizó con cuidado- y de hacerlo terminaran el golpe, dudo que no encuentren algo de que inculparlos una vez realicen dicha investigación.

-¿Y tú? –Esta vez fue LUGIA el que la hablo al único humano del consejo- tú si eres humano, que pasará contigo si eres atrapado o reconocido una vez realicemos este ataque.

-Lo más probable es que la oficial Jenny me encierre y arroje la llave en un foso de ARBOKS –dedujo con la mayor naturalidad provocando el asombro de muchos de los presentes, para ellos la sola idea de perder la libertad era talvez lo único que realmente podía producirles temor, pero lo opacaban con su espíritu de combate y determinación de batallar, sin embargo el ver a alguien que no solo acepte la idea de sacrificar ese don tan preciado voluntariamente si eso les da la victoria y que lo haga con esa serenidad era perturbador- no pongan esas caras –les pidió el muchacho con tratando de calmar a sus camaradas- como guardián y además como uno de los cuatro grandes, prometí aceptar cualquier tipo de riesgo con tal de proteger a los pokémon y el equilibrio del mundo.

-Esto no se trata solo de ti Ash –intervino MEWTWO con claridad- si te atrapan, perderemos no solamente a un guardián sino a uno de los cuatro, eso también afecta el equilibrio –objetó tratando de hacer que su viejo amigo desistiera de un plan en el que pasará lo que pasará el solo tendría las de perder, sin embargo varios parecían estar de acuerdo con este argumento.

-Si llegan a consumar sus planes no solo afectara el equilibrio, lo destruirá por completo y para siempre –le advirtió fríamente- si llega a suceder lo peor –empezó con determinación- solo caeré yo, y al final, yo soy solo un hombre, es mejor que dejar que los más poderosos pokémon del mundo caigan convertidos en armas –declaró con firmeza, luego de un momento de silencio continuó- en el último de los casos quiero que RAYQUAZA ocupe mi lugar entre los cuatro grandes.

Los murmullos y exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, el único que parecía no haber reaccionado en absoluto fue el mencionado, pero la verdad es que la sorpresa fue tal que no pudo expresarla de ninguna manera, solo se limitó a observar con desconcierto al entrenador, finalmente cuando este levanto las manos para solicitar orden y los murmullos aplacaron lo suficiente continuó.

-Nosotros ya sostuvimos una batalla, en la que quedó más que patente que es más que capaz de equiparar o superar mis poderes –explicó con convicción el ojiazul.

-Aun queda pendiente el asunto de quien será el guardián del aura –intervino SUICUNE con sosiego.

-Consíganme un aprendiz –fue toda la respuesta del protector del Este.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –GROUDON parecía confundido por tal petición.

-Será su decisión –explicó Ash- el próximo guardián del aura será un pokémon, usen los contactos que tengan y decidan, lo lamento pero yo no contare con tiempo para buscar uno –se excusó- de momento solo yo cuento con el conocimiento del Aura, debe ser enseñado a alguien más para que pueda tomar el cargo de guardián, los pokémon, más aun los que posean cualidades psíquicas, tienen gran potencial para aprender en esta rama. Pero como les dije yo no contaré con tiempo para buscar uno por mi cuenta, les pido que encuentren a uno y me lo envíen, hasta que el día del asalto llegue lo entrenare pero si disponen de alguna misión para mi no duden en hacérmelo saber –concluyó con serenidad, casi con frialdad de dirigir aquellas palabras con tanto peso sobre el sus colegas- lo único que queda por hacer, y saben que tengo razón, es votar.

Pese que esto era cierto tomo unos minutos para que todos acabaran de digerir la situación en la que se encontraban, nadie quería tener que arriesgar así a uno de su camaradas, aun si este no era de su misma especie se había ganado el respeto de todos ellos en más de una ocasión, finalmente el actual líder de los cuatro y guardián del Norte retomo la palabra.

-Los que estén en contra de la propuesta del Guardián del Este anúncienlo en este momento –anunció solemnemente.

El mismo HO-OH, MEWTWO, CELEBI, MEW, SUICUNE, MANAPHY, CRESSELIA, DARKRAI y… RAYQUAZA se alzaron en sus lugares para dar a conocer su inconformidad, a todos les sorprendió la decisión del supremo dragón, algunos incluso dedujeron que escucho mal acerca de lo que trataba la votación, pero ninguno dijo nada en ese momento, puesto que la voz del ave arco iris volvió a llamar su atención.

-Los que estén a favor…

KYOGRE, GROUDON, ZAPDOS, MOLTRES, ARICUNO, ENTEI, RAIKOU, DIALGA, PALKIA, el propio Ash y, nuevamente para sorpresa de todos, LUGIA, fueron los votos a favor del plan del entrenador, la decisión era absoluta solo restaba el tiempo que les tomara terminar con los preparativos y le pondrían fin a las perversas organizaciones que tan apasionadamente buscaban su poder.

-Esta decidido –murmuró finalmente el guardián del Norte, tomándose un tiempo más del necesario para contar a los que estaban a favor de su futura batalla- la próxima reunión será en la fecha acordada, dentro de seis meses, en este mismo lugar, y tendrá por motivo decidir el día exacto del ataque y nombrar oficialmente al sucesor del guardián del aura, durante este tiempo nos dedicaremos a reunir la información necesaria y preparar tanto el escenario como a nosotros mismos, por su el parte Guardián del Este se dedicará a entrenar a su sucesor, es todo.

Con un extraño sentimiento de abatimiento los distintos guardianes fueron retirándose del lugar, algunos con preocupación, otros con pesar, unos pocos con resignación y uno solo, con una gran impaciencia que ni el mismo era capaz de explicar.

**_Continuara..._**


	2. Batalla inesperada

**Capitulo 2: Un Batalla Inesperada**

Las noches en isla nueva era un verdadero espectáculo, tanto las estrellas como la luz de la luna entraban por cada uno de los ventanales que ocupaban los pasillos externos del castillo, los castaños ojos de un joven que se hallaba vestido con una capa azul y un sombrero de ala ancha permanecían fijos en dicho espectáculo desde uno de aquellos corredores, aun así no parecía estar viendo realmente el panorama, parecía más bien perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Si hace cinco años alguien me hubiera dicho que al ganar aquel torneo pokémon para convertirme en guardián del aura terminaría siéndolo oficialmente en una sociedad de pokémon legendarios, le habría dicho que seguro lo echaban de menos en el psiquiátrico –pensó en voz alta- que me dijeran que poseía un poder extraño, llamado aura, tan grande como el de un antiguo héroe aunque nunca hubiera hecho nada para desarrollarlo era bastante extraño, lo admito, pero podía aceptar algo como eso, pero de ahí a que ese mismo poder se incrementara casi cien veces después de entrenarlo apropiadamente por tres años dándome una fuerza igual a la del rey de los dragones, eso si ya era una locura, y con letras mayúsculas –continuó recordando- y ahora heme aquí, a punto de liderar una rebelión de pokémon míticos en contra de las personas más temidas y peligrosas que hayan pisado el mundo pokémon.

Ciertamente luego de reflexionar el asunto en voz alta solo había podido llegar a una conclusión, era total y completamente ridículo por encima de lo creíble.

-¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? –Se preguntó sin despegar su vista de las estrellas, al momento se rió de su propia pregunta- creo que fue con decidí convertirme en maestro pokémon (cosa que en realidad ya había conseguido apenas unas semanas atrás) –se contesto con desgana- aun así… si todo empezara de nuevo… no cambiaría nada.

Con este último pensamiento se relajo lo suficiente como para centrar su atención en la vista mientras sentía como la paz lo invadía lentamente, pero esta desapareció cuando escucho los pasos y la presencia de alguien que conocía muy bien desde su ingreso en aquella sociedad secreta pokémon.

-¿Sucede algo RAYQUAZA? –Preguntó con amabilidad una vez el peliverde estuvo frente a él.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo –reclamó con cierta impaciencia- en serio estas dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo con tanta calma si algo llega a salir mal.

-Creí que de todos tú serías el que más apoyaría esa decisión –opinó sinceramente el muchacho- aunque es claro que me equivoque.

-Si te equivocas de nuevo perderás algo realmente valioso ¿A caso eso no te importa? –Le cuestionó incrédulo.

-Más de lo que puedes imaginar –le contestó al cabo de un rato mirándolo fijamente- es verdad que tú puedes entender lo que significa la libertad RAYQUAZA, pero que hay para ti una vez terminemos con esto, la eternidad flotando en el vació espacio, ese es el destino de cada uno de los guardianes, aun teniéndose los unos a los otros la verdad es que cada uno prefiere estar por su cuenta –el pokémon no entendía bien a donde quería llegar el humano con dicha declaración pero decidió escucharlo- esa es su manera de vivir y lo comprendo, yo por otra parte tengo familia y amigos, tengo demasiado en juego como para querer perderlo… todavía más, o para querer verlos sufrir de alguna manera por mi causa, pero… no es más de lo que han perdido muchos de los pokémon que han caído en las manos de aquellos villanos, no es más de lo que perderán otros cientos de miles si no les ponemos un alto ahora –declaró con determinación, el dragón lo observo con asombro por un instante antes de retomar la palabra.

-No es necesario que tomes todo el riesgo –opinó finalmente- podrías encargarte de los laboratorios e instalaciones en los lugares aislados, como ellos prefieren tener todo en secreto la policía no se enterara cuando se destruyan esos lugares, por ende nadie te buscara –el joven maestro lo miro por momento antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-Aun pese al poder que ostenta el consejo en pleno, apenas si somos suficientes para llevar a cabo dicha batalla –le explicó con pesar- una vez tengamos la información necesaria, en estos seis meses nos encargaremos de todos esos laboratorios e instalaciones en lugares aislados, los forzaremos a reagruparse en sus guardias principales para poder reducir los puntos de ataque para el día acordado. Aun así, para entonces es seguro que se darán cuenta de que algo está sucediendo y tomaran medidas, con su conocimiento actual seguro hallaran la forma de defenderse, pero no lo lograran efectivamente en tan poco tiempo, aun así opondrán gran resistencia. Existen demasiados escondites para que podamos destruirlos todos en un solo ataque, deberán ser varios, una vez demolamos uno pasaremos al siguiente y al siguiente, según mis cálculos tendremos por lo menos tres blancos cada uno, no se podrá exceder de un guardián en cada lugar y debemos planearlo bien si no queremos que se pierdan vidas en el proceso –resumió finalmente, el dragón tenía la mirada baja, el punto del pelinegro estaba claro, pero no por eso había sido gratificante- ahora lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?, no podemos prescindir de ninguno de nosotros para esto y definitivamente tendremos que atacar lugares donde seremos reconocidos.

-Aun hay alguien que no has contado –argumentó el dragón valiéndose de su último conocimiento, ganándose una mirada inquisidora de parte del custodio del aura- a aquel que poseen un poder aun mayor que el nuestro –ahora la mirada paso a ser mucho más seria con un toque de suspicacia.

-No podemos pedirle ayuda a él, y lo sabes –le dijo de forma calmada pero definitiva- aun sabiendo como invocarlo, no interferirá si el balance no está en riesgo –le recordó con gravedad- traerlo sin un motivo real sería todavía más peligroso que enfrentarse a todas las organizaciones en su propio terreno, además está el hecho de que prefiere estar alejado de todo.

-Igual que la mayoría de nosotros antes de conocerte –argumentó de manera casual- podrías convencerlo a él también.

-Yo los obligue a escuchar que es distinto y lo hice con ayuda –objetó de vuelta este- además tenemos demasiado que hacer y muy poco tiempo ya, hubo varias razones por las que opte por este plan, pero la principal era porque él que correría mayor riesgo sería yo, si algo resulta mal para los otros MEWTWO tiene un lazo psíquico con cada uno y puede tele portarlos de regreso a isla nueva en caso de emergencia, así todo…

-Todo recae en ti –terminó categóricamente el dragón por él.

Un largo silencio recayó sobre ambos individuos mientras el primero regresaba su mirar al estrellado cielo pensando en aquellos que por tanto tiempo fueron su soporte en el mundo, en lo triste que sería el no volver a verlos, aunque ya casi no se veía con ellos desde que todo ese asunto de los guardianes empezó, inconscientemente pensó en lo que dirían estos si supieran lo que estaba punto de hacer, ¡Si tan solo supieran los que estaba haciendo en esos momentos!, seguro si se los contara lo primero que harían sería conseguirle una linda camisa… de fuerza y reservarle unas largas vacaciones con un psicólogo y aunque le creyeran seguro lo matarían por ocultarles algo semejante. Realmente no tenía mucha prisa por que se realizara ninguno de los dos escenarios, pero era obvio que pese a las medidas que había tomado previamente para evitarlo no podría mantener todo eso en secreto por más tiempo, la voz de su camarada lo saco de su tren de pensamientos para que lo regresara a ver.

-¿No vas a preguntarme porque me opuse a esta idea? –Inquirió el peliverde con cierta curiosidad.

-Tendrías tus motivos, así que eh decidido confiar en tu criterio –le contestó con desenfado el joven si despegar su mirada de los ojos de su escucha- como espero que tú confíes en el mío.

-Si deseas que confié en ti entonces hay algo que quiero preguntarte –le dijo con seriedad.

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué quieres que sea yo el que te reemplace entre los cuatro grandes? –Le preguntó intrigado.

-Pese a todo –comenzó el joven pelinegro tras reflexionar en cuál sería la mejor forma de explicárselo- tienes un corazón muy noble RAYQUAZA, aunque no lo demuestres muy a menudo, es una característica propia de los pokémon, es solo que tu orgullo no te deja demostrarlo, por eso necesitabas que alguien te demostrara que no eras completamente invencible, al menos una vez. Estoy seguro que serás un excelente guardián del Este y con el tiempo… nuevamente del Norte.

Fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió el joven entrenador al gran dragón antes de retirarse, dejando al de ojos amarillos con una expresión de asombro, que luego fue reemplazada por una media sonrisa con los ojos cerrados.

-Ash Ketchum, en verdad es un humano mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba en un inicio –murmuró para si antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Debido a lo largo del viaje, Ash había decidido quedarse esa noche en el castillo para que su PIDGEOT recuperara fuerzas, desde que empezó como guardián del Este había decidido tener consigo a sus pokémon perdidos, así que salió en un viaje para reencontrar a PIDGEOT no sin antes dejar una muy arreglado el problema de las bandadas de PIGDGIT que este defendía de los SPEROWS, ser uno de los guardianes tenía la ventaja de que cualquier pokémon salvaje les tenía gran respeto e incluso obediencia, los pokémon reaccionaban por una especie de instinto que les permitía reconocer a uno de los guardianes solo con su presencia, los pokémon de entrenadores que los reconocieran no les debían obediencia pero si les tenían mucho respeto. A BUTTERFREE lo dejó en donde estaba, el ya tenía una familia y no quería separarlo de ella, el caso de su pokémon volador era diferente porque su presencia ya no era solicitada pero no podía pedirle, mucho menos ordenarle, al pokémon mariposa que dejará a su familia para seguirlo. Convencer a CHARIZARD de dejar el valle fue incluso más sencillo, por un lado se ofreció a entrenarlo para que pudiera usar el aura para fortalecer sus ataques y ser el CHARIZARD más fuerte de todos, y por otro le dijo que si no lo acompañaba le ordenaría a los otros que ya no lucharan con él, esta amenaza le gano un lanzallamas sobre si pero basto con que concentrara un poco de aura en su palma para desviarlo sin dificultad, lo que convenció al pokémon de fuego de que no sería una total pérdida de tiempo el seguirlo. Fue algo similar con el resto de sus viejos compañeros.

Algo interesante era que había logrado enseñar a la mayoría de sus pokémon a usar el aura, tanto de ellos como la de él, para incrementar el poder de sus ataques de manera casi apocalíptica, pero había una barrera para la cantidad de aura que podían desarrollar que ninguno de ellos podía superar sin importar cuánto se hubiera empeñado en ello, era como si tuvieran un limitante, por eso aunque con la ayuda de su propia aura podían alcanzar a alguno de los guardianes e incluso superarlo con la ayuda del aura de su entrenador, no podrían llegar a ser un de ellos, sin Ash para ayudarlos su poder no podía mantener ese nivel. Era por eso que dando sus especificaciones solicito que le buscaran un aprendiz con el potencial para reemplazarlo a él. De momento no quería pensar más en lo sucedido, la noche transcurrió sin que el pelinegro lograra descansar mucho realmente pero ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir poco cuando realizaba sus labores como guardián por lo que la falta de sueño no le afecto demasiado, además con cierta pokémon rondando cerca no era buena idea quedarse dormido.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba se dieron a conocer sobre isla nueva, un joven entrenador se dirigía a la torre donde su pokémon volador descansaba del pasado viaje, una vez allí y tras despedirse de los camaradas que aun permanecían en el castillo partió, sin embargo una vez su hubo retirado aquellos camaradas tuvieron un duelo de miradas en el que uno parecía querer asesinar al otro con solo sus ojos.

-Creía que de todos nosotros tú eras el que más estima le tenía al chico LUGIA –comentaba con frialdad el rubio ojicafé.

-En primera, deberías notar que ya no es aquel niño a quien reconociste con un corazón tan puro que era digno de verte –le recordó el guardián de los mares- Ash es ahora un hombre, un hombre capaz de tomar decisiones por si mismo y en segunda, desde luego que le tengo gran estima y respeto, pero más que todo le tengo confianza, por si ya lo olvidaste le confíe el destino del mundo en una ocasión y no me decepciono. Es por eso que decidí confiar en él en esta ocasión para que decidiera por su propio destino

-No podemos pedirle que se sacrifique por nosotros –dijo al cabo de un momento con decisión el rubio.

-No se lo estamos pidiendo, es él quien lo decidió así –le recordó un tanto impaciente el pelimorado.

-Entonces lo planteare de otra manera ¡No podemos permitirle que haga esto! –aclaró con rotundidad.

-Esa decisión no nos corresponde –le recalcó su contraparte- HO-OH, se que fuiste el primero en conocerlo, por eso continuas viéndolo como aquel pequeño con un corazón puro y la determinación de alcanzar su sueño, pero te repito que ahora es un hombre y es capaz de decidir por si mismo, es su derecho el ser libre para decidir y el decidió ayudarnos. Y aun si te sintieras con el derecho de intervenir, y me perdonaras, ¿hablas de detenerlo?, con su poder combinándolo al de sus pokémon, en particular al de PIKACHU, es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros.

-Pero eso no lo salvara de ser encerrado o perseguido como un criminal –opinó decaído el guardián del Norte- y ambos sabemos que no intentara defenderse de personas que no merezcan ser castigados.

-Es por eso precisamente que debemos confiar en que sabe lo que hace –concluyó LUGIA dándole una palmada en el hombro para tratar de animarlo- ahora lo que debemos hacer es buscar el aprendiz que nos encargo.

-No se preocupen por eso –sonó una tercera voz, lo presentes regresaron a ver intrigados al recientemente aparecido peliverde, con cierta sorpresa y algo de curiosidad por lo que iba a decirles- ya lo estuve pensando y creo que es tiempo de que uno de los viejos guardianes retome su puesto en el consejo, ¿y qué mejor forma que esta?

-¿De qué hablas RAYQUAZA? –Preguntó con cierta desconfianza la legendaria ave arco iris.

-Hablo de que ya se quien será el aprendiz perfecto para el guardián del Este –les contestó con una media sonrisa confiada- y estoy seguro de que ustedes lo aprobaran en cuanto se los de a conocer, hasta se el contacto que podemos usar para llevar al aprendiz con su nuevo maestro –les informo con un animó que ninguno de ellos recordaba haber visto jamás en el poderoso dragón- inclusive encontré una forma de que el ataque que planeamos dentro de unos meses resulte sin mayores percances.

Ambos guardianes se miraron entre si con incredulidad pero al final decidieron dejar que el dragón se explicara antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

* * *

La travesía de Ash para regresar a su casa era relativamente sencilla, sin embargo siempre existen ciertas complicaciones que mantenían alerta al Protector del Este para su viaje semestral, principalmente el hecho de que tenía que tener una cuartada para que su madre no sospechara que algo no estaba bien, aunque él estaba seguro de que por más que se esforzara en que su cuartada de adonde iría por algunos días fuera perfecta su madre lograba ver a través de ella, sin embargo esta no decía nada, solo le pedía que le trajera algún recuerdo, motivo por el cual el siempre iba al lugar a donde se supone iba en un principio para pasar algunos días luego de la reunión, gracias a PIDGEOT sus viaje para asistir a la junta y regresar de esta más el tiempo que la misma durara, rara vez excedía los tres días, como nadie tenía idea de que su viejo amigo estaba de vuelta con él no sospechaban que realmente hacía un desvió de semejante magnitud en cada viaje, aunque eso no eludía el instinto de Delia Ketchum que sabía que su hijo hacía algo más de lo que decía, aunque finalmente había optado por que este se lo diría si tenía que hacerlo, después de todo ya no era un niño, no podía estar controlándolo como uno y tenía derecho a reservarse ciertas cosas para si mismo.

En esta ocasión debía visitar el TEC Pokémon, la prestigiosa escuela de entrenadores sería la sede de un simposio acerca de las diferentes formas de Evolución, el profesor Oak era uno de los invitados pero tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente como para asistir y ya que Gary se encontraba realizando sus investigaciones junto a su AERODACTYL tampoco podía ir en representación suya, Ash aprovecho la oportunidad y se ofreció a tomar su lugar, el profesor le advirtió que estas eran conferencias sumamente aburridas pero el hecho de que pese a ser muy joven Ash era ya un maestro y tenía cierto prestigio terminaron por convencer al viejo investigador, pensó que el viaje quizás podría servirle para algo al muchacho, no tenía idea de cuan en lo cierto estaba.

Por fortuna para Ash un bosque bordeaba la institución por lo que pudo aterrizar sin problemas en este y cambiarse de ropa, esta era otra situación, debido a lo particular que era su atuendo no lo usaba para el diario, solo para cuando tenía que hacerse presente como guardián y para algunas batallas especiales. A pesar de que había hecho volar muchas instalaciones enemigas con esta indumentaria puesta, casi nunca había sido visto directamente por alguien y mucho menos reconocido. Al bajar de lomos del ave retiró su bolsa de viaje de encima de PIDGEOT, tomo una pokebola, le agradeció el viaje y lo devolvió a la misma, luego saco de entre sus ropas el báculo del aura, con un suspiro lo apunto al frente suyo dejando escapar un rayo azul que posteriormente tomo forma definida y se preparo para lo que sabía que vendría.

-¡PIKACHUUUUU! –Exclamó el pequeño roedor acompañado de una descarga eléctrica que sacudió a su entrenador hasta los huesos.

Este entrenador, término medio de momento próximo a bien cocido, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse después de la descarga, puso su mano en la punta de su báculo y la contrajo (como una antena de conejo) hasta que solo quedo visible la gema, la guardo en su bolsa y se dirigió al pokémon. Este estaba con lo bazos cruzados y el rostro volteado en dirección contraria.

-Lamento haberte encerrado en el báculo, pero te dormiste en medio del viaje, de no haberte encerrado habrías caído en pleno vuelo –se excusó el joven, el roedor solo regreso a verlo a medias antes de desviar la mirada de nuevo con gesto de ofendido- por favor PIKACHU –le dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, ahora usaba unos pantalones negros y camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra, se suponía que tenía que ir medianamente presentable ya que iba en representación del profesor Oak- se que dormiste durante todo el viaje, y lo hiciste más cómodamente dentro del báculo, tanto que incluso use un poco de tu electricidad para un ataque y continuaste durmiendo, además como iba a sacarte parar que estuvieras roncando durante la reunión, aunque no suena bien que lo diga me hubiera quitado credibilidad que mi compañero principal estuviera durmiendo mientras se discutía el futuro de los pokémon del mundo.

PIKACHU pareció dudar en su enojo por un momento pero aun no se le pasaba, así que siguió sin ver a la cara de su entrenador, hasta que las siguientes palabras de este lo sacaron de su propia indignación.

-Y necesitaba toda la credibilidad posible para proponer lo que propuse al consejo de guardianes sagrados –agregó con un tono de pesar que el roedor eléctrico jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Pika?

-Tengo algo que decirte PIKACHU –confesó finalmente el muchacho con abatimiento.

* * *

El TEC pokémon siempre estaba atestado de estudiantes que recibían clases o estaban estudiando y practicando con toda su concentración dirigida diligentemente a dichas actividades, sin embargo en este momento dicha concentración había sido interrumpida por el estruendo de un gigantesco relámpago que salio del bosque.

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó un mosqueado, y ahora bien cocido, Ash mientras se lavaba la cara con un poco de agua de su cantimplora, para limpiar el hollín que le provocó la descarga del último ataque de su camarada. El PIKACHU que lo observaba aun parecía molesto pero más calmado y, una vez superada su furia inicial, un tanto… preocupado- la decisión ya está tomada PIKACHU, voy ah hacerlo –le dijo decidido- pero tanto tú como lo otros pueden decidir si acompañarme o no.

El pokémon regreso a ver su camarada indignado, fuera la estupidez que fuera ellos siempre estarían a su lado, eso no lo cambiaría nadie, sin embargo le molesto el hecho de que no le dijera antes lo que pensaba hacer, pero más que eso le molestaba el hecho de que mantuviera lo que hacía en secreto a sus otros amigos, después de todo ellos también habían pasado por toda clase de peligros junto a él. Finalmente se subió al hombro de su colega para que siguieran con su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Cuando el profesor Oak tiene razón la tiene –comentó el entrenador mientras caminaba por los pasillos del enorme instituto restregándose los ojos, con PIKACHU en su brazo roncando- estas cosas en verdad que son aburridas.

Solo habían pasado veinte minutos, los veinte minutos más pesados de su vida, y el pokémon, que ya había pasado dormido casi medio día, cayó al suelo en brazos de Morfeo, y Ash estuvo a punto de seguirlo de no ser porque el ruido que hizo su compañero al caer lo despertó a él, afortunadamente los investigadores estaban tan ensimismados en lo maravillosas que eran las sutiles diferencias genéticas que permitían a EVEE evolucionar en tantas formas diferentes que no le prestaron mayor atención cuando esca… se retiró silenciosamente del lugar.

-¡Despierta ya PIKACHU! –Le ordenó molesto mientras agitaba al pequeño pokémon para que reaccionara- si hay alguien aquí con derecho a tener sueño ese sería yo, no eh dormido en tres días –el roedor eléctrico se espabilo abriendo lentamente los ojos, pero se espabilo completamente cuando una voz femenina los llamó.

-¡Oiga, usted no deberías estar aquí! –Le dijo con cierto reproche.

-Lo lamen… -se paró a sí mismo en medio de la disculpa al ver a la persona que le hablaba, y no era para menos, una joven de su misma edad, larga cabellera castaña oscura, bellos ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y una figura que envidiaría cualquier modelo profesional se le acerco, tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela por lo que seguro estudiaba allí, se espabilo sacudiendo la cabeza- lo lamento –se disculpo mientras PIKACHU regresaba a su hombro, algo sobre esa chica le era familiar pero aun no estaba seguro de que era.

-No es estudiante del TEC pokémon, ¿Qué hace aquí? –Preguntó un poco más amable al reconocer que aunque el muchacho no era ningún estudiante, por lo menos no que ella conociera, era bastante bien parecido.

-Vine para la conferencia de evolución pokémon –contestó finalmente, tras haber recordado bien con quien hablaba, era aquella estudiante, que conoció la primear vez que se topo con esa escuela en su primer viaje, tenía que admitir que se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba, aunque aun se veía un tanto pretenciosa, y por lo que podía apreciar ella no lo había reconocido todavía.

-¿Para la conferencia? –Repitió está confundida, ella sabía que a dicha conferencia asistían grandes investigadores pero siempre eran personas de edad avanzada.

-Sí, el profesor Oak no pudo asistir así que me pidió venir en su lugar –explicó cayendo en cuenta de que era lo que seguramente provocaba el desconcierto de la joven.

-Ya veo –dijo esta en tono de entendida- pero la conferencia empezó hace casi media hora –dijo un poco alarmada- si no se apresura llegará muy tarde –le advirtió mientras le tomaba de un brazo para guiarlo, pero este la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-¡NO! –Dijo casi con temor- por favor Giselle no pidas que regrese allí –le suplicó con preocupación, la chica lo miro confundida pero entonces a la suplica se unió el roedor eléctrico con su mejor carita de cachorro triste, fue entonces cuando todo acabo de encajar para la muchacha.

-¿Ash? –Le preguntó un tanto dubitativa.

-Te tardaste Giselle –le recriminó divertido mientras le soltaba la mano.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Dijo emocionada mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que sorprendió mucho al entrenador pero no le desagrado para nada.

Luego de soltarlo, cosa que parecía reacia a hacer, la académica le dio un recorrido por el lugar, la primera vez que el chico estuvo allí no pudo apreciarlo a fondo y tampoco había regresado en todos esos años, según le contó la castaña había continuado con sus estudios en esos seis años consiguiendo su titulo y estudiaba para su maestría, incluso había viajado por un tiempo pero de momento se encontraba en la escuela nuevamente y además trabajaba medio tiempo como instructora personal para los novatos, aunque dentro de poco terminaría definitivamente con sus estudios y empezaría a viajar por su cuenta en los diferentes torneos.

-Pero dime –le preguntó de pronto cortando su relato- ¿Qué ah pasado contigo Ash?, escuche algunas cosas como los campeonatos que seguiste en las islas naranja, Johto y Hoen, pero te perdí la pista luego de eso.

-¿Me perdiste la pista? –Preguntó extrañado el joven, la muchacha cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más y se sonrojo de golpe, pero pudo disimular su situación antes de que el entrenador se percatará, aun así decidió explicarse para no dar a malos entendidos.

-Bueno… en realidad tú fuiste quien más me enseño Ash, aquella derrota me enseñó más que cualquier maestro que haya tenido, por eso... –dudó un momento- cada vez que sabía de algún campeonato en el que estuvieras participando seguía lo que pasaba y como te iba –admitió con un poco de vergüenza- o lo hacía hasta que terminaste la liga Hoen.

-¿Me has estado siguiendo? –Preguntó entornando los ojos, luego le dedicó una sonrisa- a eso se le podría decir acoso ¿sabes? –La joven pareció ofendida con el comentario.

-No creas que tienes tanta suerte Ketchum –le espetó con aire de indignación.

-Jajaja, no tranquila solo era una broma –le calmó el ojicafé, pero ella continuó ignorándolo hasta que un grupo de chicas con el mismo uniforme que ella y que además estarían entre los quince se le acercaron.

-¡Sempai! –Le llamaron, esta suspiró resignada pero regreso a verlas, al parecer las chicas estaban tan concentradas en hablar con su superiora que no repararon en el chico que estaba a su lado- ¡¿Supo las noticias?! –Chilló una de ellas emocionada, tenía el cabello castaño en dos coletas sueltas y los ojos marrones.

-¿Qué noticias? –Preguntó consternada.

-Acerca del maestro pokémon que vino al simposio –le explicó con impaciencia otra de las muchachas, esta tenía el cabello largo suelto de color rubio y ojos verdes- el rector nos lo comunico esta mañana, pero hemos estado en clases –admitió con cierta depresión al chica.

-Avisó a los estudiantes que podría interesarnos conocerlo ya que es el entrenador más joven al que se le ha concedió el rango de maestro –dijo otra del grupo, está en cambio tenían el cabello corto negro y ojos azules.

-¿En verdad? –Preguntó la superiora entornando los ojos hacia su amigo, el cual parecía claramente nervioso, eso le dio una idea de cómo regresarle su broma.

-¡SI! –Exclamó emocionada una cuarta, esta de cabello azul oscuro ondulado y ojos violetas.

-Según averigüe con algunos estudiantes admiradores suyos… -comenzó otra más, de cabello largo verde y ojos café dorado, llamando la atención del muchacho (¿Desde cuándo tenía él admiradores?) pero decidió que lo más prudente era no intervenir en absoluto- él ganó su primer torneo el mismo año en que comenzó su viaje y por lo que me dijeron solo es mayor que nosotras por un año –agregó con un aire soñador y un suspiro que fue acompañado de varias de las que la seguían, suspiros que le dieron un muy mal presentimiento al mencionado entrenador.

A estas alturas el guardián del Este estaba de hecho considerando seriamente la idea de salir de allí antes de que se percataran de su presencia, pero lo cierto era que el huir de esa manera sería un acto de suma cobardía y además no quería ser descortés con su acompañante abandonándola allí.

-¿Creen qué tenga novia? –Preguntó una de improvisó, de cabello rojo largo y ojos azules provocando una risa general, una escalofriante risa general en la opinión de cierto entrenador.

Aunque viéndolo objetivamente… seguro Giselle entendería que solo trataba proteger su integridad, en más de un sentido, apenas en ese momento reparo bien en lugar en donde se encontraba, era uno de los corredores del cuarto piso, ¡¿Cómo demonios había llegado a un lugar donde podían acorralarlo de esa manera sin darse cuenta?! Aunque había un ventanal abierto… reservo eso como un plan B. Dando cortos y silenciosos pasos se fue alejando del lugar hasta que la voz de Giselle lo detuvo en plena huida.

-¿Qué respondes a eso Ash, tienes novia ya? –Le preguntó con naturalidad aunque con cierta malicia también.

Todas las risitas se detuvieron en seco y todas las miradas recayeron en la persona a la que le había hablado su sempai, un atractivo chico de dieciséis años piel morena cabello negro un tanto largo y un poco desordenado con ojos color avellana que tenía un PIKACHU en su hombro derecho.

-¡¡¡ES ÉL!!! –Gritaron todas al unísono mientras formaban una pequeña estampida humana sobre el sorprendido entrenador, este, más por uso de instinto que de razón, reaccionó con la única idea que se le ocurrió. El plan B.

-¡Atrápalo! –Le gritó a su académica amiga antes de arrojarle a su camarada amarillo por sobre las cabezas de su recién descubierta horda de fans, al hacerlo estas se distrajeron por un momento mientras seguían la trayectoria del pokémon hasta que este aterrizo directamente en los brazos de la joven.

Lo siguiente fue aprovechar este pequeño descuido de parte del genero femenino para atravesar la distancia que lo separaba de su acompañante entre el tumulto, dio un salto con medio giro hacia la pared del corredor y aprovechando el giro se dio un impulso más en esta para llegar junto a la castaña en el mismo momento que su PIKACHU aterrizaba, aprovecho el momento para sacar una pokebola de su cinturón mientras alzaba a la joven en brazos y saltaba por el ventanal. Un grito general de sorpresa y horror se escucho tanto en las jóvenes que estaban en el corredor como en la que el entrenador llevaba, pero cuando estas se acercaron para ver por el mirador observaron como un enorme PIDGEOT alzaba el vuelo con dos personas sobre su espalda.

-¡Se está llevando a la Sempai! –gritaron algunas angustiadas.

-Afortunada –murmuraron otras con resentimiento.

* * *

-Vaya –suspiró aliviado el pelinegro una vez se alejaron lo suficiente en dirección del bosque- lamento haberte llamado tan pronto PIDGEOT –se disculpó con el ave- pero era una emergencia, aterriza por aquí no podemos alejarnos demasiado.

Dicho y hecho el ave descendió de inmediato para depositar su carga en el verde césped, cuando el entrenador toco tierra se dio cuenta de que la muchacha aun seguía aferrada firmemente a él con un brazo mientras que con el otro sostenía firmemente al roedor amarillo, su mirada estaba baja y cubierta por el flequillo de su cabello.

-¿Eh… Giselle? –Dijo tímidamente el joven al percatarse de que la chica no lo soltaba, pero esto solo hizo que ella hiciera más fuerte su agarre, en un principio esto no le molesto pero de un momento a otro ese abrazo se transformo en un intento de estrangulación mientras la chica lo zarandeaba, el PIKACHU ya se había separado y ahora veía la escena con una expresión de desconcierto- Gi-Gi-Giselle espera po-po-por favor –le pidió entre jadeos y maltratos mientras trataba de sacarse a la furibunda chica de encima.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer pasar por algo semejante a una tierna, delicada e indefensa jovencita como yo, grandísimo idiota?! –Le gritaba mientras continuaba zarandeándolo sin contemplación.

-Es-espera, te-te lo co-com-compensaré –alcanzó a decir apenas, debido a la falta de oxigeno, pero fue lo suficientemente alto como para que la muchacha lo escuchara, tras un momento finalmente lo soltó dejándolo caer pesadamente en el césped.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? –Le preguntó recelosa.

-Bueno… -dudó, la verdad era que no había pensado en eso, solo intentaba soltarse, la joven entorno los ojos peligrosamente y por alguna razón eso lo hizo cavilar más aprisa, generalmente las situaciones de presión lo ayudaban a pensar- haré lo que tú quieras –dijo finalmente mientras se levantaba de golpe, con tal convicción que la chica lo miro sorprendida, incluso se sonrojó un poco debido al alcance que dichas palabras podían tener en ideas que traicioneramente asaltaron su mente, sacudió su cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos mientras ideaba una forma de hacerle pagar por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Para muchos, esa sería sin duda una apuesta arriesgada, pero el joven de pueblo paleta sabía que aquella chica era demasiado madura como para pedirle algo demasiado ridículo o problemático y que, pese a que hace nada lo había intentado ahorcarlo como solo lo haría su mejor amiga, tampoco le tenía tanta confianza como para excederse con dicha proposición, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Finalmente la chica habló.

-Me debes una revancha ¿Lo sabías? –Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Desde luego –aceptó este con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, internamente estaba aliviado de que solo quisiera eso.

-Bien entonces démonos prisa –dijo empezando a caminar de regreso al instituto.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te lo eh dicho? –Le preguntó con una expresión de inocencia- todos mis pokémon están en el gimnasio de la escuela, allí realizaremos el combate –le explicó con una sonrisa volviendo al camino.

-Ah… bue… -se detuvo en seco al acordarse de algo, todas aquellas chicas debían estar buscándolo todavía, era una locura volver, pero ya le había dicho que lo haría.

-¿Sucede algo? –Le volvió a preguntar en aquel tono de inocencia fingida que ahora ya le sonaba bastante falso.

-Nada –le contestó forzando una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba a alcanzarla.

* * *

Él había violado los más complejos sistemas de seguridad al irrumpir en los laboratorios secretos del equipo rocket, agua, magma y otros más, y lo había hecho sin siquiera sudar una gota, pero este día estuvo a punto de caer deshidratado, a la vuelta de cada esquina estaba apunto de ser descubierto si no era por alguna de la chicas que lo vieron antes era por alguna otra que se había sumado a la búsqueda, la cual más bien parecía una casería, y en cada ocasión tuvo que valerse de la agilidad que había adquirido en sus tres años de entrenamiento para trepar de un salto al techo y quedarse sujeto allí antes de que lo identificaran, la morena que lo acompañaba parecía disfrutar de cada momento, aunque también parecía impresionada por la excelente condición física en la que se encontraba el joven maestro. Lo único que Ash podía decir en su favor era que por lo menos no lo había delatado en ninguna oportunidad aun cuando cada chica con la que se topo le pregunto acerca de su paradero, ella solo contestaba que la había dejado cerca de la entrada y luego se había retirado y luego continuaba con su camino, finalmente llegaron a su destino, el gimnasio, era tal como Ash lo recordaba con varias arenas de combate y simuladores.

Lo único que quería era concluir con aquella batalla y regresar salir de allí antes de que alguna de sus admiradoras lo descubriera y tuviera que emprender la graciosa huida, sin embargo él no sabía, él no podía saber, que su contraparte no compartía sus mismos planes. Apenas se posicionaron para la batalla, la entrenadora saco un pequeño control remoto y encendió una pantalla gigante sobre la arena.

-¿Y eso? –Preguntó un tanto intrigado, la joven solo sonrió cosa que lo hizo ponerse un tanto nervioso, era algo increíble que hubiera enfrentado situaciones cercanas a la muerte sin siquiera mostrar el más leve rastro de duda pero las situaciones referentes a chicas aun podían desconcertarlo y bastante.

-No te preocupes, no es importante –le dijo tranquilamente restándole importancia- será un uno contra uno –dijo mientras tomaba una pokebola y la arrojaba dejando en libertad a un enorme GOLEM.

-¿Es aquel GRAVELER con el que venciste a Misty? –Le preguntó con curiosidad la chica solo asintió- perfecto –opinó el maestro mientras le hacía una señal a PIKACHU para que entrara en la arena.

-¿De nuevo con PIKACHU? –Le preguntó la joven un tanto contrariada, sabía que aquel era la elección predilecta de su contraparte pero esperaba que precisamente contra un pokémon de roca tan fuerte que había vencido hasta a pokémon de agua reconsiderara luchar con otro de sus compañeros.

-Digamos que es una forma de emparejar el marcador, hace tiempo venciste a una líder de gimnasio, especializada en pokémon de agua, con ese tipo roca, por lo que me parece justo que yo lo derrote con uno que por naturaleza este en desventaja ¿No te parece? –Le explicó con naturalidad, la muchacha parecía desconcertada por su extraña lógica pero no objeto nada, si acaso estaba subestimándola ya lo lamentaría luego.

-Empecemos

-Las damas primero –dijo gentilmente.

-¡GOLEM, lanza rocas! –ordenó con voz firme, el pokémon golpeo el suelo y empezó a lanzar rocas de todos los tamaños contra el pequeño roedor.

-PIKACHU usa ataque sorpresa para evadir y has círculos alrededor de GOLEM –le ordenó con voz clara el moreno.

Gracias a la velocidad de PIKACHU era imposible para el enorme pokémon de piedra seguirlo, ni se diga atinarle al blanco con una roca, PIKACHU incluso salto encima de algunas de estas para acercarse de manera más directa, cuando empezó a formar círculos alrededor del gigante de piedra este trato de seguirlo con la vista pero solo consiguió empezar a marearse. Giselle se percató de que al parecer esta era la intención de Ash, dejar que el pokémon cayera por su propio peso, que sobra decir era considerable.

-¡GOLEM no intentes seguirlo! –Le ordenó- ¡Has terremoto! –Su idea era que al sacudir toda la arena inevitablemente afectaría a PIKACHU y este estaría tan desorientado por un instante que sería presa fácil para una rodada directa de GOLEM, el pokémon dio un salto apenas espabiló lo suficiente para acabar con ese encuentro de una vez, pero ni el ni su entrenadora pudieron prever lo que sucedería después.

-PIKACHU cola de hierro "A" –ordenó con suma tranquilidad el pelinegro, el pokémon se detuvo de sus giros al instante pero antes de ejecutar la orden regresó a ver a su entrenador para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, este solo asintió, el pokémon hizo lo mismo y atacó.

La cola de PIKACHU empezó a brillar con una tonalidad azulada, luego dio un salto con voltereta para asestar el golpe sobre su oponente antes de que este tocara el suelo. Giselle conocía aquel ataque, aunque no sabía que PIKACHU pudiera hacerlo, de todas formas su GOLEM tenía también gran resistencia contra los ataques tipo acero por lo que confiaba que el ataque de Ash no evitaría que su GOLEM terminara el terremoto atrapando a PIKACHU luego de caer, pero lo que vio cuando la cola del PIKACHU alcanzo a la gran mole de rocas la dejo sin palabras. El enrome pokémon que sin duda pesaba cerca de trescientos kilogramos salió disparado como una esfera de pinball golpeada violentamente, paso justo a lado de Ash a tal velocidad que incluso hizo que su ropa se agitara, finalmente choco contra uno de los muros del gimnasio el cual obviamente se hizo añicos bajo el peso del GOLEM que cayó totalmente inconciente en el suelo.

La entrenadora cayó sobre sus rodillas debido a la impresión, su GOLEM fue derrotado de un solo golpe, más específicamente por un coletazo de un pequeño roedor que seguramente no pesaría ni siquiera un vigésima parte que su oponente, una vez superado el desconcierto inicial regreso al pokémon a su pokebola y se preparo para levantarse y felicitar al joven moreno, pero este ya se encontraba frente a ella con su fiel colega en su hombro dirigiéndole una calida sonrisa.

-Has mejorado mucho –la elogió mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, esta arqueo una ceja.

-¿Estas burlándote? –Le preguntó suspicaz mientras aceptaba el gesto y se incorporaba.

-En absoluto –le aseguró- planeas rápido, eres buena estratega, bastante acertada y, sobra decirlo, muy inteligente –enlisto con sinceridad, el rostro de la muchacha ardía como una bombilla navideña ante tantos elogios y la delicadeza con que los pronunció.

-Pero… -Inquirió sabiendo que debía haber un pero, de lo contrario no hubiera perdido tan rápidamente.

-Pero, aun no planeas más allá de lo ordinario –le explicó con calma- esta será la última habilidad que aprenderás en lo que a estrategia se refiere y solo contra oponentes con características que están más allá de lo tradicional, pero esto te sucederá solo en raras ocasiones.

-¿Cómo ahora? –Le preguntó un tanto sarcástica.

-Como ahora –le contestó este un tanto avergonzado- lo último que tengo por decirte, es que…

-¡¡¡¡AQUÍ ESTA!!!!

Ambos regresaron a ver el lugar de donde provino aquel grito, donde, para asombro y preocupación del moreno, todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino del instituto, estaba reunido.

-Supongo que será en otra ocasión –dedujo de último antes de salir corriendo por la nueva entrada que el GOLEM de Giselle oportunamente fabrico durante su última batalla.

-¡¿Cómo?! –Exigió esta contrariada mientras se echaba acorrer al mismo tiempo dándole alcance antes que el resto de sus competidoras- ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme? –Le preguntó algo agitada mientras corrían.

-¡Este no es el mejor momento! –Opinó el chico de manera apurada.

-¿Y cuándo lo será? –Le preguntó con sarcasmo- ¿Dentro de otros seis años?

No le respondió de inmediato, pero aprovecho una curva entre los pasillos para tomarla de la mano y adentrarse juntos en una de las aulas vacías mientras la turba los pasaba de largo.

-No necesariamente –contestó al fin mientras observaba distraídamente por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta- ¿Cómo crees que nos encontraron? –Preguntó de manera casual.

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? –Contestó a la defensiva, pero se notaba un tanto nerviosa.

-Por que tú encendiste las pantallas, proyectando nuestra pequeña batalla a todo el instituto –le contestó con desenfado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –Le preguntó bastante sorprendida.

-Lo sospeche cuando las vi aparecer en la entrada de la arena –le contestó sinceramente- pero me lo confirmaste hace un momento –le informó divertido por el sonrojo que la chica tuvo la decencia de exhibir al ser descubierta.

-Bueno… yo… -la muchacha intentaba excusarse pero el chico solo se reía levemente cosa que la hizo molestar- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -le espetó.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó tras un momento dejando de reír- es solo que me resulta difícil creer que te quedaras sin palabras, en fin lo que quería decirte era que cuando te sientas lista para la revancha te estaré esperando en pueblo Paleta, incluso te presentare al profesor Oak –ofreció mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana.

-¿Piensas irte así nada más? –Le cuestionó al notar sus intenciones.

-Ya resolví todo lo que tenía pendiente aquí e incluso más –le informo con suma tranquilidad- nos vemos –se despidió antes de acercarse súbitamente y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida antes de salir por la ventana, sacar a su PIDGEOT, subir al ave junto con PIKACHU y despegar antes de que algo más se lo impidiera.

Giselle por su parte había sido tomada totalmente por sorpresa con aquel gesto, tanto que incluso se olvido de despedirse del entrenador, solo se topo el lugar donde la había besado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas antes de salir de aquella aula y retomar sus actividades diarias, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que no dejo de adornar su rostro por el resto del día.

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Viejos Amigos

**Capitulo 3: Viejos Amigos**

Luchar y correr no era algo que el joven de pueblo Paleta disfrutara hacer, pese a la enorme cantidad de veces que se había visto forzado a hacerlo desde que se convirtió en guardián, aun así tuvo que admitir que le fue de utilidad la experiencia en ese campo durante el día que pasó en el TEC Pokémon. Ahora se dirigía a su casa en pueblo paleta con un pequeño libro acerca de la historia de MR. MINE, el recuerdo que su madre le había pedido, no había podido encontrar otra cosa que no fuera un libro en aquel lugar, de todas formas ella no era para nada una mujer quisquillosa en lo que a regalos se refiere, finalmente tras un largo día de caminar, al final pudo dejar descansar a PIDGEOT una vez salieron del los terrenos de la escuela, y después de un par de días de camino divisó la cerca de su hogar, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio allí, o mejor dicho a quien vio allí barriendo la entrada de su casa.

-¿Brock? –Preguntó algo dudoso, no se habían visto en casi cuatro años, y de repente se encontraba allí con una escoba y delantal haciendo el quehacer domestico.

-Si, dígame –contestó este con amabilidad, quizás hasta con un poco de frialdad.

-Soy yo, Ash –le dijo directamente, este solo lo observo con intensidad por un largo momento antes de hablar.

-¡Vaya! Yo tenía un amigo llamado así –comentó un fingida sorpresa- pero aparentemente él no opinaba lo mismo de mi, puesto que no lo eh visto desde hacia siglos –le informó con un poco de resentimiento.

-Pero si solo hace cuatro años que no nos vemos –le contradijo el de ojos castaños con expresión inocente mientras se rasaba la nuca, obviamente esto solo logró enfurecer más al de ojos rasgados, lo suficiente como para que dejara su actitud indiferente y la reemplazara por una furiosa.

-¡SON CUATRO AÑOS ASH! –Le reclamó molesto- ¡Cada vez que llamamos tu madre dice que estas entrenando o de viaje! –Le informó haciendo énfasis en las palabras mientras agitaba su puño en forma amenazadora- ¡Nos enteramos de que ya eras un Maestro Pokémon por las noticias nacionales, y ni siquiera en ellas saliste personalmente! Por lo que se, fue el profesor Oak él que se hizo presente en representación pública tuya.

-Tranquilízate –le pidió con las manos frente a el en gesto reconciliador- lamento no haber podido contestarles personalmente –se disculpo un tanto avergonzado- pero tampoco puedes decir que me olvide de ustedes, les he escrito cada dos semanas desde la última vez que los vi –le recordó, esto último pareció apaciguar al criador.

-Si, lo se –contestó el líder de gimnasio un tanto avergonzado por su arranque- pero no entiendo porque has evitado todo contacto directo con nosotros –le explicó contrariado- cuando te salude hace un momento, no estaba fingiendo, en verdad no te reconocí, aun con PIKACHU en tu hombro no te reconocí, creía que serías algún admirador tuyo o alguien que venía a desafiarte para luchar –admitió sorprendido- de hecho me sorprende que tu si me hayas reconocido –era verdad, ambos habían cambiado bastante físicamente, Brock, a sus diecinueve años era más alto fornido y con un leve rastro de barba igual al de su padre, aunque en cierta forma su aspecto general era atractivo, prueba irrefutable de que ya no quedaba mucho del antiguo Brock, por lo menos en apariencia.

-¿Bueno a cuantas personas que vivieran de visita a mi casa crees que mi madre les permitiría ayudar con los quehaceres domésticos? –Le preguntó de manera retórica tratando de restarle importancia, el criador solo asintió en entendimiento, al final lo que Ash decía tenía lógica.

La verdad era que este fue capaz de reconocerlo por que él si lo había visto con anterioridad, cada cierto tiempo aprovechaba si alguna misión lo llevaba cerca de sus antiguos camaradas para hacerles una visita con la intención de verificar si se encontraban bien, acto que había terminado por tener ciertas repercusiones, pero eso era otro asunto, solo que evitaba hacerse presente frente a ellos, de hecho en un principio su idea era cortar todos sus lazos, pero al final no fue capaz de hacerlo, por lo que tomo la decisión de reducir su contacto con ellos a meras cartas, al único al que veía era a Tracey y eso porque tenía trato ocasional con el profesor Oak.

-Supongo que tienes razón –murmuró el criador finalmente, luego le tendió la mano a su viejo amigo, este la estrecho con entusiasmo, sabía que en ese apretón estaba incluido el perdón de su camarada por aquellos cuatro años de separación- bienvenido Ash.

-Gracias amigo –le contestó con un sonrisa- pero dime ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para hacerme una visita? –Le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No exactamente –contestó un tanto avergonzado dirigiéndose a la casa- pero entremos y te explicaré, tu mamá salió de compras.

El entrenador asintió mientras lo seguía, al entrar el criador se detuvo frente a una vitrina que se encontraba en la sala, en esta se podían apreciar un par de trofeos varias series de medallas, un par de objetos, entre ellos unas campanas, un diploma y otras más que parecían ser representativos, un estuche de listones de concurso en una caja y un medio listón de concurso en una caja particular de cristal separado del resto, en unas cajas similares tenía también las medallas de ciudad celeste, plateada y el símbolo de Habilidad de la batalla de la frontera.

-Aun no puedo creer que en verdad participaste y ganaste el gran festival –expresó con asombro Brock mientras veía el trofeo más grande del aparador- me sorprendió bastante cuando supe que asististe de forma anónima y que se reveló quien eras cuando ganaste la final, de hecho siempre quise preguntarte porque lo hiciste, nunca te llamó mucho la atención los concursos que digamos –inquirió intrigado.

-Ser un verdadero maestro de clase mundial conlleva más de lo que muchos se imaginan, no es como un campeón regional o un miembro de la elite –le explicó con sencillez- para serlo tienes que demostrar un nivel sobresaliente en todas las especializaciones que se refieran a los pokémon, crianza, entrenamiento, batallas, investigaciones, demostraciones, historia, incluso debes tener un conocimiento bastante decente de medicina pokémon –le resumió- esto solo te lo dicen una vez que te conviertes en uno, por eso es que nadie llega a maestro sino después de por lo menos un par de décadas, la mayoría incluso se conforma con ser campeones de su región, lo cual ya es en si una hazaña inmensa –admitió- pero por una afortunada coincidencia yo me especialice en cada aspecto de ellos porque quería volverme más fuerte y la mejor forma era teniendo un conocimiento más completo –le explicó- por eso me inscribí en los concursos y algunos otros torneos –le relató, aunque en parte era mentira, lo cierto era que necesitaba contar con más recursos en su trabajo como guardián así que uso el estudio de aquellas materias como entrenamiento multipropósito y las competencias como una excusa perfecta para ausentarse de casa durante las misiones.

-Si, me entere de algo de eso –admitió el criador- pero por lo que supe, aquí no están ni la mitad de tus trofeos o medallas –observó al reparar bien en el contenido de la vitrina- de hecho casi todos los que están aquí los ganaste mientras viajabas con nosotros.

-Es por eso precisamente que estos están aquí –le comentó el joven maestro- estos son representativos por las experiencias que viví con ustedes para obtenerlos –explicó al notar la expresión de desconcierto de su amigo- el resto de trofeos y medallas los tiene el profesor Oak en el laboratorio –tras el desconcierto inicial el líder de gimnasio se permitió una sonrisa al notar que su amigo no los había olvidado, pero aun le confundía la actitud tan reacia de esté en los últimos años.

-¿Y el trofeo del gran festival y los listones? –Preguntó finalmente al notar que aquellos los había ganado luego de que se separaran, el ojicafé observo lo artículos mencionados, en especial el trofeo, con un aire de nostalgia por un instante antes de contestarle.

-Aquella fue la última vez que vi a May y Dawn –le explicó finalmente señalando la copa- me enfrente con Dawn en la semifinal y con May en la final, de vez en cuando en los concursos donde gané los listones pero ellas no me reconocieron hasta el final –recordó mientras tocaba el vidrio con una mano, se quedo así por un rato aun perdido en sus recuerdos hasta que Brock se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta devolviéndolo al presente- lo siento –se disculpó- pero dime ¿Cuál fue el motivo de tu visita?

-Al parecer tu mamá decidió que ya habías estado suficiente tiempo aislado –le contestó con media sonrisa.

-¿Ella te pidió que vivieras? –Le preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

-Nos pidió que viniéramos –le corrigió- será algo así como una fiesta de reencuentro –le explicó.

-¿Nos? –Repitió este sin saber bien si estar a feliz o preocupado por el alcance de aquella simple palabra, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reflexionarlo puesto que alguien más intervino en la conversación.

-Así es, "nos" –recalcó una voz desde la entrada, en ella apareció un chico de cabello negro, alrededor de doce años y con anteojos llevando una bolsas de compras- ¿No me digas que creíste qué te librarías de nosotros tan fácilmente?

-¡Max! –Exclamó gratamente sorprendido, luego cayó en cuenta de algo- espera eso quiere decir que…

-¡Date prisa Max! –Se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de este, al momento apareció la figura de una linda jovencita de entre quince y dieciséis con una blusa corta roja pegada al cuerpo que dejaba ver su bien formada figura, con pantaloncillos cortos blancos, cabello castaño claro suelto que ahora llegaba más abajo de sus hombros y bellos ojos azules- la señora Ketchum nos pidió que dejáramos esto en la cocina antes de que… -se corto al notar a la persona que la veía desde la entrada- ¡ASH! –Gritó claramente emocionada mientras dejaba las numerosas bolsas que llevaba sobre su, ya atestado de carga, hermano y se lanzaba a estrechar en un abraso al pelinegro.

Esté estaba anonadado por el gesto, en especial dadas las circunstancias que envolvieron su última despedida con las coordinadoras, pero el enorme alivio que sintió al ver que la chica no le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido hizo que devolviera el gesto de forma inconciente, no terminaba de pensar en esto cuando escucho unos apresurados pasos venir desde el mismo lugar por el mismo lugar por el que hace contados segundos la coordinadora había entrado.

-¿May, acaso dijiste qué… -la joven, de quince años, largo cabello azul oscuro lacio y brillante que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, brillantes ojos azules, que vestía con una blusa negra algo ceñida que dejaba apreciar bien su figura, y una falda corta blanca, no termino la pregunta, la respuesta fue obvia al ver al joven maestro en la sala sosteniendo a la castaña en un fraternal abraso, se quedo tan sorprendida en un primer momento que ni siquiera le presto atención a las suplicas de ayuda del chico que estaba a su lado pidiendo que le ayudara con su carga extra, pero una vez se recupero, lo que hizo fue emular a su compañera y dejar su carga, la cual también era considerable, sobre el chico que ya de por si estaba haciendo malabares para no caerse, y se unió al emotivo gesto.

El joven Max estaba apunto de caer cuando Brock llegó para rescatar… las compras, por que el chico si se fue de bruces al suelo. En esos momentos el entrenador sentía un enorme alivió mientras recibía aquel gesto de parte de sus amigas, alivió que le hizo olvidar el hecho de que debería sentirse confundido o preocupado por ese abrazo. Además de que una parte de él esperaba ver a una persona más en aquella entrada, estaba seguro de que ella no lo abrazaría, de hecho lo más seguro era que lo primero que dicha chica haría cuando lo viera sería golpearlo, sin embargo el solo hecho de que se hubiera presentado le habría dado una inmensa felicidad, internamente soltó un suspiró de resignación, de presentarse también le haría dudar de su resolución, no… el ver a sus amigos en ese momento ya lo estaba haciendo dudar, el encontrarse con ella frente a frente, seguro le haría querer tirarlo todo por la borda y no podía darse ese lujo, no con el destino de sus camaradas, de los pokémon y del mundo en general en juego.

Esa noche en la residencia Ketchum se realizo una pequeña fiesta en honor, algo retrasado, de el nombramiento de Ash como maestro pokémon, May, Dawn, Max, Brock, Tracey, el profesor Oak, Richie, Duplica, Drew, Kenny, Zoey, Scott, Casey e incluso Gary, así como muchos otros asistieron para verlo después de un largo tiempo de ausencia. La noche transcurrió entre risas y charlas hasta que por lo mucho que se prolongo la reunión fue necesario que se quedaran a descansar, el profesor les ofreció algunos cuartos que tenía libres en su laboratorio para los que no alcanzaran en la casa del entrenador, en la cual se quedaron Brock, May, Max y Dawn.

* * *

"Todo estaba bien, el joven maestro descansaba frente a un riachuelo apoyado en un árbol, llevaba puesto su traje de guardián del aura y parecía estar durmiendo placidamente, PIKACHU descansaba a su lado tranquilamente hasta que un sonido alerto los sensibles oídos del pokémon, de improviso se levanto y centró su vista en un lugar a lo lejos. Como si él también lo hubiera sentido el joven de pueblo Paleta despertó de su ensueño lentamente, solo para dirigir su mirada al lugar que su camarada observaba tan ansiosamente, en este pudo divisar varias siluetas, indefinibles debido a la potente luz que emanaba de detrás de ellas, por un instante escucho sus voces… llamándolo –Ash, aquí Ash –se escuchaba de forma difusa como si estuvieran todavía más lejos de lo que aparentaba, pero aun así la voz de aquella chica era inconfundible, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras un brillo particular refulgía en sus ojos- Estamos esperándote –volvió a llamarlo aquella voz de manera sutil, casi incitante, el ojicafé se levanto lentamente con una aquella sonrisa ensanchándose todavía más mientras observaba como PIKACHU se le adelantaba y se unía al grupo que lo estaba llamando. Pero de pronto, todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad y el lugar que hasta hace un momento irradiaba una luz clara como la del sol, ahora era roja como el fuego, lo cual solo era visible en el resplandor que se reflejaba en el rostro ahora estupefacto del entrenador que solo podía observar como furiosas llamas se llevaban todo aquello que le hacía saberse vivo."

Se incorporo violentamente de su cama jadeando, sudaba chorros y estaba pálido, le tomo un instante al moreno normalizar su respiración, una vez lo hizo sujeto su frente empañada de sudor frío con su mano para intentar bloquear los recuerdos de aquella perturbadora pesadilla, al momento que pensó en esto giró su rostro bruscamente para observar a Brock y a Max, estos parecían muy intranquilos, aunque todavía continuaban durmiendo era claro que también estaban teniendo una pesadilla, en ese momento su expresión paso de ser una agitada a una molesta, una muy molesta. Se levanto de inmediato y salió de su habitación tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto, tal fue su prisa que ni siquiera se calzo o cambio para salir de la casa, con solo un pantalón de pijama a rajas azules y blancas y una camiseta blanca, a la fría noche, se apresuro al camino y de este a la colina que salía del pueblo.

Justo en la parte más alta de esta se hallaba la figura de una muchacha vestida con un ceñido traje negro cuyo largo cabello plateado ondeaba al compás del viento nocturno, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados en estado de total concentración, al momento de sentir la presencia de aquel que estaba esperando abrió sus azules orbes, tan claras que brillaban como dos faros en medio de la oscuridad. Una media sonrisa cruzo por sus labios al momento que poso sus ojos sobre el recién llegado.

-Debe haber una mejor manera de llamar mi atención DARKRAI –comentó impasible el ojicafé.

-¿Acaso interrumpí tus dulces sueños? –se burló con inocencia la guardiana de las pesadillas.

-Ese tipo de descanso ya no existe para mí –contestó con indiferencia el protector del Este mientras se acercaba- pero tus juegos no se limitan a mis sueños, perturban a mis invitados y ellos podrían percatarse de tú presencia –le advirtió con seriedad y sus rostros a solo un palmo de distancia- supongo que no viniste solo a desearme dulces sueños ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó de forma directa mientras sus ojos se tornaban azules.

-Siempre tan sutil –comentó ladeando la cabeza con resignación- vine para informarte que ya te encontramos un aprendiz –le explicó con sencillez mientras caminaba unos pasos de largo.

Aunque al alejarse parecía estar haciendo un movimiento casual lo cierto era que la guardiana intentaba poner distancia para poder hablar con comodidad, no estaba segura de cuanto duraría su máscara de tranquilidad si seguía observando aquellos ojos por más tiempo. Desde la última reunión había notado un cambio en las orbes del aura guardián, antes podían verse realmente fríos cuando enfrentaba algún peligro o mientras destruía las instalaciones que recluían prisioneros a los pokémon, pero aún entonces poseían aquella particular calidez y vitalidad que lo distinguían, aquellas que según escucho del propio HO-OH no lo habían abandonado desde que era solo un niño. Sin embargo ahora, aquellos ojos parecían dos glaciares implacables, aun en su tonalidad avellana. Solo podía concluir que este efecto lo conservaba únicamente cuando estaba en su papel de guardián, ya que si lo hubiera estado exhibiendo con sus compañeros humanos, bueno, basta con decir que ella no habría tenido necesidad de provocarles pesadillas, de seguro ya las hubieran estado teniendo desde antes.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo inexpresivamente.

-Se nota –opinó con sarcasmo la peliplateada.

-¿Cuándo y cómo llegara? –preguntó sin prestar atención al comentario de su interlocutora.

-Por estos días, lo traerá uno de nuestros contactos –contestó lacónicamente.

-¿Cuál?

-No te preocupes, la reconocerás –contestó casualmente mientras se volteaba, sus ojos se volvieron de un azul brillante en su totalidad y una densa niebla de sombras recayó sobre ambos.

-No viniste a decirme solamente acerca del aprendiz ¿Cierto? -Inquirió intrigado, la joven pareció dudar un instante.

-Hay algo más que tal vez te interese saber –empezó dudosa mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad, o mejor dicho a lo que parecía normal, el moreno la incito a continuar con un gesto de su mano- es sobre tus amigas coordinadoras.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? –Preguntó de inmediato, todo rastro de inexpresividad fue remplazado por una casi palpable preocupación. Internamente la creadora de pesadillas sonrió, el viejo Ash aun estaba allí, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que aun tenía algo que confesar, así que decidió acabar con eso de una vez.

-Ellas saben de ti –dijo finalmente, al moreno le tomo unos segundos digerir el alcance de aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –Preguntó despacio mientras cerraba la distancia que los separaba para no perderse detalle de lo que le dijera, como si temiera haber escuchado mal la primera vez, aunque sabía perfectamente que ese no era el caso.

-Saben que eres un guardián –contestó de forma más explicita.

-Y con exactitud –empezó despacio- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Aquella misión luego del gran festival en Hoen –le contestó tras un momento- según parece ellas te siguieron.

-¿Y tú, cómo sabes eso? –La interrumpió sutilmente.

-Esa noche fui a notificarte de tú próxima misión ¿Lo recuerdas? –Este asintió- llegue antes esa noche, antes de que terminaras esa misión, así que decidí esperar –le relató- allí las vi.

-Y no las detuviste ¿Por qué…? –Le preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

-Me di cuenta de que ellas estaban allí cuando tú saliste –se defendió.

-Entonces no debieron ver nada de importancia –dedujo el moreno reflexivamente.

-Claro –contestó la ojiazul con sarcasmo- solo vieron a su mejor amigo irrumpir en un edificio de alta seguridad, que se supone era un nuevo hospital pokémon financiado por inversionistas privados, y vieron como ese mismo edificio voló en pedazos mientras tú salías a través de una pared en el décimo piso –concluyó con irritación.

-Eso no me exponía como guardián –contestó llanamente el ojicafé.

-No –aceptó la ojiazul- solo te exponía como un ruin criminal que hace explotar hospitales en lugar del héroe que liberó a los pokémon con los que el equipo magma experimentaba bajo la fachada de hospital –opinó de forma suspicaz, por un momento el entrenador no dijo nada, pero cuando habló lo hizo con ira reprimida.

-Pero no como un guardián –recalcó impasible sin retirarle los ojos de encima- de hecho, nada podría exponerme como un guardián excepto… otro guardián –completó sin dejar de taladrar con su mirada a la peliplateada- tú les dijiste –esa no era una pregunta, era una conclusión y la dijo pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud para tratar de no perder el control.

-Era lo mejor –dijo tras una larga pausa.

-Ninguno de ellos debía enterarse –le recordó molesto pero aun con cierta calma.

-¿Querías qué creyeran que eras un asesino? –Le preguntó desafiante.

-¡Quería que estuvieran a salvo! –Objetó en un tono de voz bastante más alto del usual sin dejar de enviarle una furibunda mirada.

-¿En verdad? –Inquirió entornando los ojos- ¿Los protegías a ellos o a ti de tener que decirles? –le preguntó de manera agresiva, el guardián la observo con escepticismo por un momento antes de contestarle, pero cuando lo hizo hablo con suavidad y con cierto aire de resignación, como si estuviera confesando algo.

-¿Realmente crees qué mi idea era ocultar esto para siempre? –Le preguntó retóricamente- ¿O hasta qué no pudiera retrasarlo más? –La ojiazul lo miro con una clara confusión en su rostro- Sabía que lo averiguarían tarde o temprano –le dijo directamente- pero quería que fuera en el momento y circunstancias más apropiadas –le explicó, esta solo bufó incrédula.

-¿En verdad esperabas qué hubiera algún momento en el cual podrías decirles sin que se molestaran? -Le preguntó con un claro deje de suspicacia.

-No esperaba que no se molestaran –le contradijo dejándola aun más confundida- si no al contrario, quería supieran la verdad, pero que cuando se los dijera, se enfurecieran más que nunca en sus vidas.

-¿Y para qué querías…? –empezó pero ella misma se corto al percatarse de la verdadera intención de dicho plan, regreso a verlo sorprendida- querías que ellos decidieran alejarse de ti por voluntad propia.

-Lejos de mí, ninguno de los equipos criminales intentara utilizarlos en mí contra o para vengarse de mí –le explicó despacio, con una clara aprensión tanto en su voz como en su rostro- pero ahora que ellas lo saben ese plan ya carece de importancia ¿Exactamente cuánto saben? –Terminó por preguntar con resignación.

-Saben lo que realmente hacías ese día y tienen una idea general de lo que somos los guardianes –le contestó finalmente tras terminar de comprender la realidad del guardián del Este.

-Entonces supongo que tendré que tener una charla con ellas –dedujo con una media sonrisa estoica- ahora lo mejor es que regrese –dijo con simplicidad antes de que sus ojos volvieran a ser pardos y se diera vuelta para retornar a su casa- gracias por todo DARKRAI –dijo de último antes de retirarse.

-De nada –respondió esta antes de que las sombras la envolvieran por completo y sus ojos refulgieran por última vez antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la casa en cuanto entro en ella, pero no se movió del portal por un rato, continuaba mirando la puerta sin estar seguro de que hacer a continuación, en cierta forma era un alivio el que al menos algunos de sus amigos supiera la verdad, pero también suponía que ahora podrían estar en la mira de Giovanni o algún otro si, o mejor dicho cuando, se llegara a saber algo de su "otro" trabajo.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer ahora? –Se preguntó en voz alta con aprensión.

-Podrías empezar por decirnos porque no confiaste en nosotras desde el principio –sugirió una voz a sus espaldas, pese a que no la podía ver, puesto que aun estaba viendo en dirección a la puerta, no lo necesito para saber quien le había hablado, como tampoco necesitaba voltear para saber que no estaba sola.

Luego de superar la sorpresa inicial, volteo para encarar a sus huéspedes, las cuales en dicho momento no parecían para nada complacidas, directamente frente a el se encontraba la coordinadora de Sinnoh, con una bata de dormir azul celeste y su cabello suelto a un costado sobre su hombro, a su lado su compañera de Hoen con una bata parecida pero en color rosa. Pese a lo diferentes que eran ambas jóvenes en más de un aspecto, en ese momento ambas tenían la misma mirada, interrogante, ansiosa y acusadora, era claro que habían estado esperando por una oportunidad para obtener respuestas desde que llegaron, el ojicafé tubo que hacer uso de toda su energía para poder sostenerles la mirada, sabía que ellas no se merecían que se mostrara débil e inspirara conmiseración, se merecían que las mirara de frente y les contestara honestamente.

-Vamos a la sala –les pidió mientras se encaminaba hacía allí seguido de ambas coordinadoras, una vez llegaron y se sentaron Dawn retomo la palabra.

-¿Y bien? –Volvió a insistir con un tono un poco más directo- sabemos lo que nos has estado ocultando Ash Ketchum así que ni siquiera se te ocurra preguntar a que me refiero –le advirtió.

-No pensaba hacerlo –le contestó sinceramente- DARKRAI, supongo que la conocen puesto que fue ella la que les dijo lo que saben, me acaba de informar de ese hecho –les explicó- así que todo lo que me queda por decir es ¿Qué desean saber? –Pese a que esta actitud tomo por sorpresa a las entrenadoras, que tenían todo un discurso preparado para acorralarlo y que empezara a hablar, así que ahora no estaban seguras de que harían con el resto de la noche, finalmente May se decidió a ser la primera en hablar.

-Me parece que sabes que es lo que queremos saber, puesto que Dawn ya te lo preguntó –le contestó con una seriedad que era poco habitual en ella- ¿Por qué no confiaste en nosotras?

-¿Realmente creen que fue por eso que no les dije? –Les preguntó de manera retórica- no les oculte esto a todos ustedes porque dudara de alguno, si no por el contrario, por que estaba seguro de que lo primero que harían sería pedirme que los dejara ayudarme y ninguno está preparado para lo que eso significa –les explicó claramente pero en un tono mucho más suave del que usaba habitualmente, su comentario pareció enfadar a ambas muchachas.

-¡Sabemos cuidarnos perfectamente! –le recordaron las coordinadoras al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono de irritación.

-Eso no lo pongo en duda –les aseguró- pero esto no se trata de cuidarse a ustedes mismas si no de cuidar a todo el mundo –les dijo directamente- y para ello hay que hacerle frente a las organizaciones más despiadados y en las condiciones más adversas posibles, organizaciones que no se detendrán ante nada para eliminar a quien este en su camino, los atacaran a ustedes, a sus familias y a todo aquello a lo que alguna vez hallan encontrado importante en sus vidas –les explicó con frialdad.

-¡¿Acaso dices que estabas tratando de protegernos?! –Reclamó la entrenadora de Hoen- ¿Qué ibas a cuidarnos las espaldas evitándonos como la peste?

-Solo respóndanme una cosa May –solicitó pacientemente el defensor del Aura- ¿Qué habrían hecho si les hubiera dicho todo esto hace un año?

Ambas iban a responder pero se quedaron sin palabras al caer en cuenta de que el joven entrenador ya se las había ganado, era verdad, ellas le hubieran pedido luchar a su lado contra aquella maldad y aunque no les gustara admitirlo no estaban realmente preparadas para enfrentarse a un ejército de maleantes despiadados, al mismo tiempo los tres rememoraron la última vez que las jóvenes coordinadoras vieron al entrenador que se encontraba ahora sentado delante suyo.

_Flash Back_

Acababa de ver, con gran asombro marcado en sus facciones, como su BLAZIKEN caía sin sentido y el resto de sus puntos eran reducidos a nada por el misterioso coordinador, el cual solo había perdido la mitad de los mismos mientras que su MEGANIUM apenas si se veía agitada por el esfuerzo. Aquella batalla había sido la más dura de su vida, mucho más que la que tuvo con Drew en la primera ronda del Gran Festival. Se sentía decepcionada por su actuación, al llegar allí ella y Dawn se habían prometido que solo una de ellas sería la ganadora de la prestigiosa competencia. Claro que se había sentido un poco intimidada por la presencia de Drew, Harley y la mismísima Sólidad en la misma, sin embargo la presencia de su amiga de la región Sinnoh le dio los ánimos y el coraje para enfrentarlos como solo podría haberlo hecho su antiguo amigo y compañero de viaje si hubiera estado allí para apoyarla. Por su parte Dawn también podía sentir la presión, algunos de sus rivales, como Zoey y Kenny se habían presentado, junto con muchos otros que también eran sumamente hábiles.

Había uno sin embargo que les llamó la atención desde el principio, y no solo a ellas sino a todos los presentes. Un enigmático coordinador que llevaba siempre una túnica de color azul oscuro con capucha y una máscara de tela que la cubría la mitad del rostro dejando expuestos únicamente sus ojos, unos que reflejaban serenidad por donde los mirasen. Aquel coordinador había sido la sensación toda la temporada, pese a haberse registrado oficialmente se había presentado como anónimo a cada concurso, ella y Dawn se lo habían encontrado un par de ocasiones en las finales de dichos concursos, en las cuales ninguna de ellas pudo hacerle un daño mayor al de una cuarta de sus puntos antes de que las derrotara. Lo que más popularidad le dio sin embargo fue su presentación a la Copa Wallace, aunque ellas no participaron ese año, si presenciaron la asombrosa forma en que el encapuchado acabo con todos sus rivales sin siquiera sudar, y lo hizo solo con un FELARIGART que parecía irradiar energía y cuyo entusiasmo hacía temblar, literalmente, a todo el estadio. Lo más llamativo de todo fue el final, debido a que este año la celebración de la Copa coincidió con el aniversario del día en que Wallace se convirtió en campeón, este decidió tener un combate con el que resultara ganador, pero deseaba conocer al hombre bajo la capucha, la respuesta de este fue contundente, fría y directa.

_No temo encarar a mi adversario de frente, pero mi adversario no es un hombre, ni siquiera es una persona, mi adversario es la derrota, así que cuando la encuentre me descubriré el rostro para enfrentarla como un hombre, mirare directamente a los ojos de aquel que me la enseño, le agradeceré por ello y lo felicitare por su victoria._

Ni siquiera el propio Wallace era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna luego de escuchar aquello, pero se permitió un pequeña sonrisa de deleite por el adversario que enfrentaría, sin embargo antes de empezar le pregunto que es lo que haría si nadie llegaba a "presentarlo" con su Némesis. Esté se lo pensó un instante, finalmente decretó en voz alta, que si nadie lo derrotaba hasta que concluyera el Gran Festival, él mismo se retiraría la máscara para que todos aquellos que le brindaron el honor de ser sus adversarios pudieran conocerlo en persona, satisfecho con su respuesta el genio de los concursos empezó con la batalla.

El enfrentamiento entre ambos coordinadores fue, a falta de una mejor expresión, de proporciones Titánicas. El orgullo de Wallace, su MILOTIC hacía frente al poderoso FELARIGART de su contrincante con gracia y belleza, pero este no se dejaba amedrentar en absoluto por su presencia, la gran experiencia de Wallace y el perfecto desarrollo que poseía su pokémon debido a toda la atención que este le dedico los volvía oponentes casi invencibles, pero el ingenio e imaginación del enmascarado parecía no conocer limites, parecía tener una respuesta para cada ataque del maestro de coordinadores y se los devolvía casi de inmediato con igual fuerza y agregando su propio estilo, como las respuestas eran inmediatas por parte de cada uno sus puntos apenas si sufrían alguna reducción, además de que los cinco minutos de batalla parecieron convertirse en cinco horas, tanto para ellos, como para sus pokémon y para toda aquel que tuvo el honor de presenciar dicha competencia. Sin embargo la experiencia de Wallace poco a poco iba mostrando sus resultados, los puntos que perdía en cada enfrentamiento eran alrededor de una décima menos que los de su contraparte, por lo que al llegar al último minuto estos ya eran patentes a su favor, cosa que no pareció hacer nada más que incrementar el entusiasmo de sus adversarios. En este último minuto, FELARIGART nadó hasta el fondo del lago donde se realizaba el enfrentamiento, tomo impulso y al salir lo hizo con tal fuerza que se elevo casi ocho metros sobre la superficie del agua, luego empezó a descender en dirección de MILOTIC al tiempo que le atacaba con una poderosa Hidro-bomba, sin embargo no acabo allí, no conforme con todo esto tomo mayor impulso durante la caída y se introdujo en el agua de su propio ataque, desde su interior arrojo un golpe de hielo que convirtió el ataque de hidro-bomba inicial en un gigantesco pilar de hielo, que en el centro conservaba a FELARIGART intacto con una gran reserva de agua, Wallace apenas pudo ordenarle a su MILOTIC que contrarrestara con su mejor rayo psíquico, pero esto tuvo el efecto de esparcir escarcha por todo el lugar, de entre la cual hizo su aparición el gigante azul para que terminara de darle el golpe que arrojo a MILOTIC de espaldas al agua bastante aturdido justo en el instante en que el tiempo se termino.

El movimiento final del retador acabo con la diferencia de puntos entre ambos e incluso un poco más, de no ser por el contraataque oportuno del mismo en aquel momento seguro que habría perdido, pero el resultado final fue definitivo, a ambos les restaba el equivalente a 1 punto, una línea tan delgada como un hilo era apenas visible en ambos marcadores. Al decidirse oficialmente el empate, el enmascarado hizo un señal a su FELARIGART, el cual arrojo un perfectamente controlado golpe de hielo a sus pies proporcionándolo de un camino instantáneo, que uso para posesionarse frente a Wallace y agradecerle por tan difícil combate mientras le ofrecía su mano, la cual esté estrecho gustoso diciéndole lo mismo además de darle una sincera felicitación. Fue la opinión de varios, incluido el mismo Wallace, que de haber durado la lucha unos segundos más FELARIGART podría haber aprovechado el desconcierto de MILOTIC tras su último golpe para envestirlo con un ataque más y dejarlo completamente fuera de combate. Cuando le preguntaron al anónimo competidor que pensaba acerca de esto, él les había contestado con un seco _"podría ser"_. En ese momento únicamente Wallace se había percatado de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel encapuchado, pese a su habilidad y pasión le quedo claro que no era un coordinador, era un guerrero, uno verdaderamente feroz y estaba seguro de que si se hubieran enfrentado en una batalla, él y MILOTIC no habrían sido capaces de mantenerla ni siquiera por aquellos cinco minutos.

Ahora era el momento, El Gran Festival, ella había enfrentado y vencido a Drew en la primera ronda, al igual que a Harley en la segunda, mientras que Dawn lo había hecho con Kenny en su primera batalla. Aquel coordinador sin embargo derrotó a Zoey en su primer combate y a Sólidad en la segunda ronda, acabo con Dawn en la semifinal y ahora acababa de derrotarla a ella. Después de regresar a su pokémon de fuego a su pokebola y felicitarlo por su esfuerzo, se encamino hacía su oponente y le tendió la mano.

-Felicidades, fue una estupenda batalla –lo elogió, por un instante y solo por un instante, le pareció como si esté le fuera a devolver el gesto mientras una sonrisa se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pero de inmediato supo que fue solo su imaginación, al verlo estático en sus sitió, por un momento pareció como si tuviera una lucha interna de la que nadie más que la joven frente a él se percató, aunque desconociera el motivo de la misma, luego simplemente la paso de largo, pero cuando estuvo a su lado se detuvo y susurró unas pocas palabras que la dejaron congelada.

-Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo –dijo secamente- dile a tu amiga Dawn que si eso es lo mejor que tienen sería preferible que se vallan olvidando de alcanzar sus sueños.

Por un momento no se movió, mientras escuchaba como los pasos del coordinado se alejaban de su posición, en aquel momento era como si no pudiera escuchar nada más, ni los gritos de entusiasmo de los espectadores para ambos ni la felicitación al enmascarado al momento de nombrarlo campeón. Bajo la mirada luchando para que sus ojos no se empañaran por las duras palabras del encapuchado, no sintió cuando Dawn se le acerco hasta que la tuvo al frente y se esforzó por dirigirle una sonrisa que dijera "todo está bien". Dawn quiso pensar que simplemente estaba deprimida por el resultado de su enfrentamiento así que no dijo nada mientras la acompañaba hacía la salida, hasta que recordó que aquel enmascarado revelaría su identidad en ese momento y le suplico que se quedarán un poco más, aun un tanto reacia May aceptó, tenía que admitir que su curiosidad era mayor que su decepción.

Para entregar el trofeo estaba de invitado el propio Wallace, en realidad este había asistido ya que este sabía que pasara lo que pasara se daría a conocer la identidad del anónimo aquel día y lo habían arrastrado como "invitado sorpresa". Al pasarle la copa y una vez terminó la ovación y los aplausos le dijo con una sonrisa pasiva.

-Bueno, todos estamos esperando.

-Lo se, pero me sorprende que ni siquiera tú me reconocieras –contestó el encapuchado con calma llamando la atención de todos- puesto que fuiste tú el que me convenció de entrar a mi primer concurso en la copa Wallace hace cuatro años con BUIZEL –le recordó, el peliverde pareció desconcertado por un instante mientras rememoraba, aquellas palabras sin embargo dejaron sin aliento a dos coordinadoras que regresaron a verse simultáneamente con la misma expresión de incredulidad, cuando Wallace finalmente pareció acordarse una gran sonrisa de entendimiento ilumino su rostro al tiempo que el enmascarado bajaba su capucha dejando al descubierto una desordenada melena de color azabache y retiraba su máscara para poder hablar con mayor claridad- yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta –anunció con sencillez.

Era claro que muchos ya lo conocían, pero era debido a su fama en las batallas no en los concursos, por lo que la aclamación fue mucho mayor para homenajear al "novato" por su extraordinario logro. Wallace simplemente le dijo lo impresionando que estaba por su desarrollo. Una persona no participaba de la emoción del momento, pese a que Dawn le dijo que tenían que hablar con él directamente está no respondió en lugar de eso abandonó el lugar en la dirección contraria a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas. A Dawn le tomo un instante salir del estupor en que la dejo la actitud de su compañera, pero una vez lo hizo salió tras ella de inmediato.

Por su parte la castaña corría a toda marcha con las palabras que hace poco solo retumbaban en su mente, ahora bombardeándola con la fuerza de un misil, en la boca de cualquier otro aquello le hubiera dolido pero lo habría superado. Sin embargo que aquellas palabras tan llenas de frialdad provinieran de aquel que fue su soporte en muchos de sus peores momentos, fue demasiado para que pudiera continuar en pie por más tiempo, incluso se desmoronó sobre sus rodillas al llegar a un parque cercano y como pudo se sentó en un de las bancas. Aun en las más oscuras experiencias durante el inicio de su viaje siempre había contado con Ash para darle ánimos, él era todo lo que a ella le habría gustado ser, confiado, entusiasta y realmente amaba a los pokémon, inconcientemente llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo y de ella retiro un pequeño objeto que quedo oculto en su palma cerrada, al abrirla pudo observar la mitad de un listón de concurso en ella, aun después de separarse para continuar su viaje por caminos separados ella había continuado obteniendo su fuerza de él, cada vez que se sentía a punto de rendirse solo tenía que observar aquel pequeño amuleto en su mano y retomaba la lucha con mucho mayor entusiasmo que antes. Fue por eso que le dolió tanto escuchar lo que le había dicho Ash, con aquel tono tan cargado de… decepción, sin pensarlo dos veces arrojo el colorido objeto tan fuerte como pudo. Por fortuna a medio vuelo alguien lo atrapo.

-Ten cuidado –Le recomendó gentilmente la peliazul de Sinnoh con un poco de sarcasmo- podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-Eso me gustaría pero él no está aquí para poder hacerlo –contestó con rencor la ojiazul, Dawn pareció tan sorprendida por la respuesta como lo estuvo con el hecho de ver a su mejor amiga arrojar como si fuera basura su tesoro más preciado.

-¿Qué sucede May? –Preguntó con cuidado.

* * *

Caminaba con pesadez por la ruta que lo llevaría a su hotel, necesitaba descansar un par de horas para la misión de aquella noche y ya le había costado bastante deshacerse de aquellos molestos reporteros. Aunque no sabía porque se apresuraba, de todas formas estaba seguro de que no podría dormir aunque hiciera el esfuerzo, no con el recuerdo de la expresión de May ahora presente en sus recuerdos, presentía que aquello lo perseguiría por un largo tiempo. Bajo la mirada con aprensión, aun no podía creer que se atreviera a decirle aquello, pero si no lo hacía posiblemente no podría eludir a Dawn y May para ir a aquel laboratorio, además tal vez así podría alejarlas definitivamente del riesgo que representaba estar cerca de él. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera prestó atención al camino que recorría, ni a la persona que se encontraba en él hasta que su voz lo llamó en un tono muy poco sutil.

-¡Ash Ketchum!

De inmediato levantó la vista sorprendido, a un paso de distancia estaba Dawn con una mirada que habría hecho devolverse por su camino a un URSARING salvaje en época de reproducción. Sin embargo eso no lo hizo retroceder, aunque esto hacia mucho más difíciles las cosas de lo que ya eran, talvez está sería la mejor oportunidad que tendría para poner a sus antiguas compañeras de aventuras lejos de la línea de fuego, permanentemente. Con un terrible pesar que no se vio reflejado en su rostro, el cual solo exhibía una mirada indiferente, empezó a hablar con un tono libre de toda emoción.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó directamente, aquel tono logró dejar perpleja a la ojiazul por un instante antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente.

-¡Quiero saber que demonios te pasa! –Exigió molesta- lo que le dijiste a May fue muy cruel ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente?

-No me interesa –dijo secamente volviendo a dejarla muda un momento, momento que aprovecho para continuar- no me gusta perder mi tiempo así que apártate de mi camino Dawn –agregó intentando continuar pero la peliazul le cortó el paso colocando su brazo frente a él, el ojicafé la miro intrigado.

-No he terminado contigo Ash –le dijo directamente con una determinación que parecía irradiar a través de su presencia, el pelinegro le sonrió por respuesta, pero no era la sonrisa calida que ella conocía, esta era más propia de un tiburón que acababa de encontrarse con un banco de pececillos.

-Si tanto te interesa hablar conmigo demuéstrame que mereces ese tiempo –le dijo de manera simple, al ver la confusión en su rostro continuó- una batalla –se explicó- una de verdad, si me derrotas… si me das por lo menos una buena pelea, te escuchare y les aclararé la razón de mi actitud a ti y a May, pero si yo gano me dejarán en paz –propuso con tranquilidad.

La ojiazul pensó un momento en las palabras del moreno, por un lado él acababa de darle una zurra en su propio terreno esa tarde, si apenas le pudo mantener el ritmo en un concurso ¿realmente era capaz de darle algo que se considerara una buena batalla en la especialidad del joven de pueblo Paleta? por otra parte, no podía simplemente negarse y dejar las cosas así, él acababa de decir algo acerca de "sus razones" lo que podría significar que tuvo un motivo para decirle aquellas cosas a May, si realmente lo había… valía la pena arriesgarse.

-De acuerdo –aceptó con resolución, el ojicafé solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al parque donde hace poco la peliazul había estado tranquilizando a su amiga de ojos azules.

Una vez allí se colocaron a casi diez metros de distancia el uno del otro, sin perder tiempo Ash le explicó las reglas, sería un tres contra tres de ataque subsecuente, apenas un pokémon quedara inhabilitado para continuar luchando sería reemplazado por otro hasta que no quedará ninguno, una vez claro esto Dawn empezó.

-PACHIRISU ve –ordeno arrojando al roedor eléctrico al campo- solo una cosa más –agregó llamando la atención del de ojos pardos- ¿Por qué no está PIKACHU contigo?

-Lo deje en casa, no es adecuado para esta clase de eventos –contestó llanamente dando por concluida la charla mientras sacaba una pokebola y sacaba a su pokémon a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, pelear- PRIMEATE a luchar.

Dawn se sorprendió bastante, jamás había visto a Ash usar aquel pokémon pero su primera impresión era que lucía… intimidante, con una mirada tan feroz que competía muy bien con la de su entrenador, controlando su nerviosismo decidió empezar el ataque.

-PACHIRISU confúndelo con ataque rápido y ataca –lo primero en que pensó fue en el tamaño del pokémon, seguramente era muy fuerte pero era difícil que un pokémon así pudiera competir en velocidad contra su PACHIRISU, que en cuanto dio la orden prácticamente desapareció de la vista. Sin embargo esto no pareció impresionar a Ash en lo absoluto, de hecho este solo soltó un suspiro de decepción y no hizo nada por un momento hasta que intempestivamente ordenó.

-Atrápalo con puño de hielo –dijo claramente, el puño del pokémon luchador empezó a emitir una onda fría y con un veloz movimiento levantando su puño abierto lo cerró de golpe en el aire, o eso pareció al principio pero entonces se pudo ver al pequeño roedor eléctrico luchando por soltarse del recio agarre, pero estos intentos se volvieron mucho menos efectivos mientras este se congelaba hasta que ya no pudo moverse y entonces Ash dio la siguiente orden- golpe de cabeza.

PRIMEATE estampo el pedazo de hielo contra su cabeza, en una muy buena imitación de un camionero de autopista con una lata de cerveza, al contacto se rompió el hielo a la vez que le arrebataba el estado de conciencia a la pequeña ardilla eléctrica, Dawn regreso a su pokémon a su pokebola muy impactada, pero aun no se resignaba a perder.

-AMBIPOM sal –llamó sacando al pokémon trepador a enfrentar a su antiguo maestro- ¡velocidad! –ordenó con fuerza, las estrellas golpearon de frente al peleador pero este solo se coloco en posición de aguante con postura firme en su sitió y no se inmuto en lo más mínimo ante ellas, pese a que se podía ver una fuerza tremenda en el ataque este no lograba ni siquiera moverlo de su espacio, de hecho tras un momento pareció cansarse de esperar y empezó a avanzar en dirección de AMBIPOM- ¡multiplícate! –Ordenó al instante para intentar confundir a su adversario, pero la reacción de Ash ante esa orden fue instantánea, casi como si hubiera estado esperando a que la diera.

-Golpe de trueno al suelo –comandó con tono casi aburrido y PRIMEATE lo realizó al momento, la fuerza de la descarga fue tal que esta se disperso en forma circular por un perímetro de casi seis metros de diámetro, acabando con todas las copias y paralizando al original, parálisis que el entrenador y su pokémon aprovecharon muy bien- golpe centrado ahora –dijo con un poco más de fuerza pero con la misma serenidad, la velocidad del pokémon luchador fue tal que incluso era imposible seguirlo con la vista antes de percatarse de su movimiento AMBIPOM ya estaba fuera de combate a los pies de Dawn, que apenas si podía creerse la facilidad con la que estaba cayendo- esto acabara más rápido de lo que creía –opinó con cierto deje de decepción el pelinegro mirando inexpresivamente al pokémon púrpura inconciente, Dawn regresó a verlo sin saber si estar triste o furiosa por sus palabras, al final se decidió por lo último

-¡Estas equivocado Ash! –Le advirtió desafiante sacando a su última esperanza, pero también la más confiable- ¡Es tu turno EMPOLEON! –El enorme pokémon pingüino apareció frente a ambos más imponente de lo que Ash lo recordaba la última vez que lo vio, pero ninguna expresión delato lo orgulloso que se sintió al ver la dedicación que se reflejaba en esté- ¡Esto apenas está comenzando!

-No Dawn –le contradijo el moreno con indolencia- esto ya acabo ¡PRIMEATE golpe de fuego "A" ya! –Ordenó con decisión el pokémon de pelaje blanco regreso a verlo un tanto sorprendido- ¡Ya me oíste!

PRIMEATE asintió y de inmediato su puño se encendió en una llama añil, Dawn estaba confundida por al decisión de Ash de atacar a un pokémon de agua con un ataque de fuego, sobre todo cuando era claro que tenía ataques más efectivos para el trabajo, pero conocía demasiado a Ash como para saber que las cosas nunca eran tan simples, estaba segura, y no solo por la particular tonalidad del ataque, de que ese no sería un golpe ordinario.

-¡EMPOLEON hidro-bomba! –comandó con fuerza, el ataque salio del pico del pokémon con una fuerza que fácilmente habría convertido rocas en granito.

Contra todo pronóstico, PRIMEATE arremetió contra el ataque de frente y a una velocidad sin igual, cuando ambos colisionaron el ígneo golpe continuó su avance convirtiendo el agua en vapor a su paso apenas reduciendo su rapidez por la adversa situación, antes de que Dawn pudiera reaccionar ante su sorpresa PRIMEATE recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su objetivo y empotró su puño aun envuelto en flamas en el gran pingüino, que también había quedado momentáneamente paralizado por la escena. Con una pequeña explosión, fruto del impacto, el EMPOLEON de Dawn salió despedido varios metros atrás y de manera muy brusca aterrizó sobre su espalda, apenas conciente y muy herido aun trataba de levantarse, pero un pie sobre su pecho le regreso al suelo son dificultad pudo ver las feroces orbes del pokémon luchador observándolo detalladamente. De repente PRIMEATE levanto la mirada y la centro en su entrenador, como si esté le hubiera dicho algo que nadie más pudo escuchar, sin más regreso su atención al caído adversario y empezó a cerrar su puño con lentitud mientras una concentración de descargas azules se desprendían del mismo.

-¡BASTA! –Suplicó Dawn casi al borde de las lágrimas- ¡Ya es suficiente! –Al instante la energía que brotaba del puño de PRIMEATE se detuvo y esté levanto su pie de encima de EMPOLEON, sin más Ash devolvió a su pokémon de regreso a su pokebola.

-Patético –fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios antes de darse vuelta y empezar a retirarse, dejando a la joven coordinadora con lágrimas ahora brotando libremente por sus ojos correr junto a su primer pokémon para asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro inminente.

Sin embargo estas lágrimas compartían otro motivo más aparte del estado de su pokémon, y ese era el cambio tan inverosímil que había sufrido el joven que la acababa de derrotar, el joven que la había inspirado, el joven al que había admirado, el joven al que una vez incluso creyó haber… ya no importaba, en definitiva ya no era el mismo joven con el que una vez compartió tantas aventuras, ahora era un ser frió e inflexible, una persona a la que no le importaba quitar a quien fuera de su camino.

Un joven, al que de haber podido ver de frente en aquel momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de que también estaba llorando, aun manteniendo aquella máscara de frialdad en su rostro, de sus ojos caían sin cesar silenciosas lágrimas.

**_Continuara..._**

**N.A.- **En primera quiero decirles que no me he olvidado de esté fic, pero he estado más concentrado en escribir los otros y como por lo general se me da escribir capitulos como de 10000 o más suelo tardar bastante en actualizar, quiero avisarles que esté es el fic que más tardare en actualizar pero definitivamente lo continuare y que agradesco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, se despide de ustedes Arcángel Guerrero

Hasta la próxima


End file.
